cambiaron nuestras vidas
by Yuko-96
Summary: 5 chicas llegan a cambiar las vidas de Goenji, Tsunami, Suzuno, Kido y Fubuki... pero, también cambian sus vidas al conocerse entre ellas y al ser parte del equipo de Raimon. una historia con romance y un poco de humor c: - fic completo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les dejo otro fic de Inazuma eleven, 3 personajes son colaboraciones de SarayZoro, AliceSmith98 y Shimori Matsumoto, bueno espero que les guste :3

Personajes:

SarayZoro : Nombre Miyu Ichigawa  
Apariencia: es na chica alta con el pelo hasta la cintura, ondulado y de color café y sus ojos son azules.  
Personalidad: es un chica extrovertida hace amigos con suma facilidad, tiene mucha paciencia por lo que es raro verla enfadada. Le encanta la música de hecho compone y toca la guitarra. Odia las arañas y a las personas que se creen mejor que los demás.

AliceSmith98: Nombre: Alice Smith  
Como es: Pelirroja, no muy morena de piel, delgada, lista, simpática, extrovertida, amigable.

Shimori Matsumoto : -Nombre: Shimori Matsumoto  
-Edad: 14 años  
-Apariencia: Pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros con una mechitas doradas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y mide 1,64.

Yuko Fujiwara: es una chica de 1,65 piel blanca, cabello rizado castaño oscuro, ojos verdes; es amigable, un poco distraida, extrovertida y creativa, le gusta mucho dibujar y estar con sus amigos.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Eran las 11 de la mañana, eran vacaciones de verano, una chica se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, se dio una ducha y luego se vistió con la ropa más fresca que tenía, salió de su casa sin apuros, ella tenía que ir a juntarse con su mejor amigo.

Yuko: ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme salir tan temprano y con este calor? Bien solo espero de que se encuentre ahí

¿?: Era a las 11

Yuko: jeje esto… yo… lo que sucedió Suzuno fue que…

Suzuno: ¿te quedaste dormida, no es así?

Yuko: esta bien si, lo admito, tu sabes que no acostumbro levantarme temprano

Suzuno: no tienes remedio ¿no?

Yuko: no, bueno y ¿de que tenias que hablarme?

Suzuno: lo que sucede es que… - dijo completamente avergonzado

Yuko: no me digas que… es de una chica de quien me tienes que hablar – dijo con tono picaron

Suzuno: pues veras, si, es de una chica

Yuko: ¿Quién es, la conozco?

Suzuno: no, no la conoces, ni yo, por eso necesito tu ayuda

Yuko: espera, espera, espera y espera ¿Cómo es eso de que no la conoces?

Suzuno: bueno, solo la he visto un par de veces, pero al parecer va a Raimon, por lo que vi antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones de verano

Yuko: dime, alguna información extra, ¿Cómo donde vive o algo así?

Suzuno: si vive a unas cuadras de la ribera del rio, ven conmigo y te mostrare – Suzuno comenzó a caminar seguido por Yuko, caminaron hacia la ribera del rio, luego doblaron en una esquina y se dirigieron hacia una casa, y precisamente de esa casa iba saliendo una guapa muchacha de la misma edad que ellos.

Yuko: vaya con que por aquí vive la dicho… - Yuko no pudo continuar ya que Suzuno le tapo la boca y la jalo hacia detrás de unos botes de basura ahí se escondieron los dos, Suzuno le quito la mano de la boca a Yuko - ¿Qué te pasa?

Suzuno: ssshhh… guarda silencio

Yuko: ¿eh? – Yuko confundida por las acciones de su amigo decide mirar hacia donde él lo esta haciendo, y se sorprende al ver a aquella, chica – vaya no sabia que tuvieras tan buen gusto

Suzuno: ¿tú crees? – dijo sonrojado

Yuko: claro es bellísima; bien, lo que debo hacer es hacerme su amiga y presentarlos y que tengan citas y bla bla bla

Suzuno: si… ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Yuko: ¡claro! Me gusta mucho hacer amigas nuevas

Suzuno: no sabes cuanto te lo agradecería

Yuko: bien, comencemos

Suzuno: si… ¿eh? No espera – era demasiado tarde, Yuko ya estaba cerca de la chica.

Yuko: Hola

¿?: Hola

Yuko: mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuko Fujiwara

¿?: Yo soy Shimori Matsumoto

Yuko: dime en ¿que secundaria estas?

Shimori: ¿eh? Pues, en la secundaria Raimon

Yuko: ya veo… mmm… sabes, soy nueva en la ciudad y tengo pocas amigas, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

Shimori: mmm… claro

Yuko: bien, debo irme, pero antes ¿me das tu numero de celular?

Shimori: si… - ella le da su número a Yuko, quien lo anota en su celular.

Yuko: muy bien, ahora si me voy, adiós que estés bien, estamos en contacto

Shimori: si, adiós – Shimori se fue, y Yuko se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Suzuno: ¿se puede saber en que demonios pensabas?

Yuko: en ayudarte, es muy simpática

Suzuno: si, hermosa, pero no desvíes el tema, y ¿Cómo es eso de que eres nueva en la ciudad?

Yuko: lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, para pedirle que fuera mi amiga

Suzuno: aaahhh (suspiro), creo que no tengo más opción, debo dejarlo todo en tus manos

Yuko: sip, no tienes mas opción

Suzuno: bien, y ahora que hacemos

Yuko: vamos por un ¡helado!

Suzuno: te estas pareciendo a Midorikawa

Yuko: me caen bien tus amigos

Suzuno: si claro, especialmente Hiroto, ¿no es así?

Yuko: ¿Qué?, no, no, no claro que no – dijo completamente avergonzada.

Suzuno: mejor vamos a ver las prácticas de Raimon, creo que Midorikawa y "Hiroto" están allá

Yuko: bien, vamos

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la ribera del rio, que era ahí donde se suponía que estarían practicando, al llegar los ven a todos en la cancha practicando, pero ven que hay una chica muy hermosa observando la práctica, Yuko se acerca rápidamente a ella.

Suzuno: Yuko, espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Yuko: Hola – dijo acercándose a la chica

¿?: Hola, mucho gusto

Yuko: me llamo Yuko Fujiwara, ¿y tú?

¿?: Soy Miyu Ichigawa

Yuko: ¿te gusta el futbol?

Miyu: si, pero, no lo juego

Yuko: vaya, a mi igual me gusta, pero tampoco lo juego, soy un desastre

Miyu: jeje si, bueno yo nunca lo e jugado

Suzuno: ¿Qué se supone que haces?, me dejas solo siempre

Yuko: lo siento, mira ella es Miyu Ichigawa

Miyu: mucho gusto

Suzuno: hola, soy Fuusuke Suzuno

Yuko: que entretenido dos amigas en un día

Suzuno: ni siquiera sabes si quiere ser tu amiga

Miyu: claro que quiero ser tu amiga, me encanta hacer amigas nuevas

Yuko: que bien, sabes quiero presentarte a otra amiga que hice hoy, es muy simpática sé que te caería muy bien

Miyu: me encantaría conocerla

Yuko: bien, la llamare

Suzuno: ¿Qué harás que? – Yuko marco el número de Shimori

* * *

_Shimori: ¿hola?_

Yuko: hola Shimori

_Shimori: ah, hola Yuko_

Yuko: ¿que haces?

_Shimori: nada, estoy en mi casa _

Yuko: ¿Qué te parece si vienes a la ribera del rio?

_Shimori: claro, me encantaría, iré espero encontrarte_

Yuko: estoy en la cancha, cerca del puente

_Shimori: claro, yo llego, adiós _

Yuko: adiós

* * *

Yuko: bien, hay que esperarla

Miyu: bien, ya quiero conocerla

Suzuno: yo… yo iré a jugar futbol con "Hiroto"

Yuko: pues vete – dijo sonrojándose, Suzuno se dirigió hacia la cancha

Miyu: tú… tú conoces a los chicos que están practicando – dijo con un pequeño tono carmín en las mejillas.

Yuko: no, solo conozco a Hiroto y Midorikawa

Miyu: oh, ya veo

Yuko: ¿por qué?

Miyu: es que… - dijo mirando hacia la cancha

Yuko: con que es eso, ¿Quién es?

Miyu: ese el que lleva el balón en estos momentos

Yuko: ¿el de cabellos parados?

Miyu: si

Yuko: no te preocupes, le dire a Suzuno que los presente

Miyu: ¿eh?, no será mejor que presente al equipo completo, yo puedo sola

Yuko: ¿eh?, pero… bien, yo sé que podrás

Shimori: ¡ey!, Yuko

Yuko: Hola Shimori

Shimori: me alegra a verte encontrado

Yuko: si…

Miyu: Hola soy Miyu Ichigawa

Shimori: mucho gusto Miyu, yo soy Shimori Matsumoto

Miyu: un gusto Shimori, Yuko me hablo de ti, dijo que eras muy simpática

Shimori: jeje eso dicen

Yuko: que bien, me alegra que se lleven bien, me gusta mucho tener nuevas amigas

Miyu: si a mi igual

Shimori: ¡si!, ¿eh? – dirigió la mirada hacia la cancha

Yuko: ¿Qué sucede?

Shimori: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Yuko: son el equipo de Raimon, deberías conocerlos si tu vas a Raimon

Shimori: había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos

Miyu: si, yo también había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero tampoco los conocía

Yuko: a decir verdad, yo tampoco los conozco, pero eso se arregla, ¡EY! ¡SUZUNO!

En la cancha:

Hiroto: Suzuno, creo que Yuko te esta llamando, ¿eh? ¿Quiénes son esas dos chicas que estan con ella?

Suzuno: deben ser amigas jeje – Suzuno se acerca a Yuko, pero al notar la presencia de Shimori se sonrojo levemente

Con las chicas:

Suzuno: ¿Qué quieres?

Yuko: uy, ¿Qué no piensas presentarme al equipo? – Shimori al verlo se sonrojo, Yuko la miro y sonrió pícaramente – Shimori, el Suzuno

Suzuno: ¿eh? Mu…mucho gusto soy… soy Fuusuke Suzuno

Shimori: ho… hola encantada soy… Shimori Matsumoto

Miyu: hay química entre ellos dos – le dijo susurrando a Yuko

Yuko: ya lo creo – también le susurro a Miyu – emmm… entonces… nos presentaras al equipo

Suzuno: bien, pero le diré a "Hiroto" que lo haga, ya que los conoce mas

Yuko: bien… y vasta con eso de "Hiroto", NO ME GUSTA

Suzuno: si, si como tú digas - se dirige a la cancha

Miyu: ¿Cuál es Hiroto?

Yuko: el de cabello rojo… ¿eh?

Shimori: vaya, pues si esta bien guapo ¿eh? Tienes buen gusto

Yuko: que no me gusta

Las dos: claro…

Miyu: y ¿tú Shimori?

Shimori: ¿yo que?

Yuko: no te hagas, ya sabes de lo que hablamos, te pusiste rojita cuando se acercó Suzuno

Shimori: ¿Qué?, claro que no

Miyu: claro que si

En la cancha:

Endo: bien chicos eso es todo

Todos: ¡si!

Suzuno: ¡ey! Hiroto, ¿me harías un favor?, bueno no a mi si no a Yuko

Hiroto: claro, ¿de que se trata?

Suzuno: Yuko quiere que les presentes al equipo

Hiroto: claro, no hay problema, ¡YUKO! ¡VEN!

Con las chicas:

Miyu: creo que te estan llamando

Yuko: ¿ah quien?

Shimori: el pelirrojo

Yuko: ¡Hiroto!

Miyu: y no le gusta

Shimori: jaja si "no le gusta"

Yuko: ya no sean malas, si no me gusta, mejor vamos

Ambas: bien…

En la cancha:

Hiroto: ¿Cuál es?

Suzuno: la de pelo negro hasta los hombros, y mechitas doradas

Hiroto: vaya esta muy guapa

Suzuno: si…

Yuko: aquí estoy

Hiroto: Hola, y ellas son…

Miyu: Miyu Ichigawa, un placer

Hiroto: el placer es mio

Shimori: Shimori Matsumoto, encantada

Hiroto: mucho gusto, bien ¡ENDO! – Endo se dirige hacia Hiroto

Endo: ¿Qué sucede?

Hiroto: él es Endo

Endo: Hola soy Satoru Endo

Yuko: Hola, yo soy Yuko Fujiwara

Miyu: Miyu Ichigawa

Shimori: Shimori Matsumoto

Endo: un gusto en conocerlas

Hiroto: quieren conocer al equipo

Endo: claro, no hay problema, ¡CHICOS VENGAN! – todos se acercaron

Kido: ¿Qué sucede Endo?

Endo: quiero presentarles a Miyu Ichigawa, Shimori Matsumoto y Yuko Fujiwara

Todos: es un placer

Las 3: el placer es nuestro

Endo: bien él es Kido el estratega del equipo, él es Goenji el goleador estrella – Miyu se fijo en él y él en ella, sonrojándose ambos un poco – él es Kazemaru uno de los mas veloces del equipo, él es Fubuki un excelente delantero y defensa – él se fijo en Yuko, la observaba atentamente, ella al darse cuenta se sonrojo; y así Endo siguió presentando al resto del equipo, mientras que Goenji y Miyu se miraban fijamente, Suzuno observaba a Shimori y ella a él, y Fubuki y Yuko compartían miradas , y finalmente Endo termino de presentarlos a todos. – bien y ese es el equipo, bueno creo que debemos irnos, hasta luego chicas – se fueron todos menos Hiroto, Suzuno y las chicas.

Miyu: vengan chicas – las 3 se alejaron de ambos chicos.

Yuko: ahora si sabes como se llama

Miyu: si… Goenji… y a ti Shimori ¿Quién te llamo la atención?

Shimori: Suzuno… quiero decir nadie

Yuko: jeje ya lo dijiste

Miyu: si, ya no hay vuelta atrás

Shimori: si…, oye Yuko, tu eres muy cercana a Suzuno ¿verdad?

Yuko: si, es mi mejor amigo

Shimori: tu crees, que…

Yuko: que te pueda conseguir una cita, pues claro

Shimori: ¿enserio? Gracias

Yuko: de nada Shimori

Shimori: por favor díganme Shisu-chan

Miyu: de acuerdo

Yuko: bien, entonces yo te aviso

Shisu-chan: muchas gracias, bueno debo irme adiós Miyu

Miyu: adiós y un gusto en conocerte

Shisu-chan: adiós Yuko

Yuko: adiós nos vemos – Shimori me marcho a su casa – dime, tú que harás

Miyu: conquistarlo, sé que lo lograre

Yuko: así se habla

Miyu: bien debo irme, ¿tú te vas?

Yuko: si, pero debo irme con esos dos

Miyu: okey, ¿me das tu número?

Yuko: claro – le da el número

Miyu: bien adiós – se va hacia su casa

Yuko: adiós – se dirige hacia los dos chicos y se marcharon los tres.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, aun falta un personaje por aparecer, espero sus comentarios ^.^, saludos que esten bien... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos comentarios :D, tambien en este fic aparece uno de los personajes que faltaba.

con la colaboración de: -SarayZoro

-AliceSmith98

-Shimori Matsumoto

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Era un hermoso día, Yuko se levanto, ya que se iba a juntar con sus 2 nuevas amigas; salió a la calle, iba a caminando y se encontró con unos de los chicos del equipo de Raimon.

¿?: Hola

Yuko: Hola, ¿tu eres uno de los chicos del equipo de Raimon, cierto?

¿?: Si, así es

Yuko: mmm… Fu… Fubuki ¿verdad?

Fubuki: si, Shirou Fubuki, mucho gusto

Yuko: Yuko Fujiwara, encantada, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Fubuki: quede de verme con Hiroto, para entrenar

Yuko: oh, ya veo, disculpa pero debo irme, se me hace tarde

Fubuki: claro, adiós

Yuko comenzó a correr, ya que se le hacia bastante tarde, de repente choco con alguien sin darse cuenta, cayendo Yuko y la persona con quien había chocado.

Yuko: lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención

¿?: No hay problema también iba distraída

Yuko: ¿eres nueva en la ciudad? Jamás te había visto por estos alrededores

¿?: Si, mi nombre es Alice Smith, un gusto

Yuko: soy Yuko Fujiwara, es un placer, ¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?

Alice: ayer, así que no conozco a nadie

Yuko: pues ahora me conoces a mí

Alice: ¡si!

Yuko: me dirijo a juntarme con unas amigas, ¿quieres venir?

Alice: ¿en serio puedo?

Yuko: ¡claro! Eres muy simpática, les caerás bien

Alice: bien, vamos

Ambas chicas se fueron, hacia el lugar indicado, mientras Yuko le mostraba algunos lugares por el camino. Después de un rato llegaron al lugar, la torre de metal.

Miyu: ya era hora de que aparecieras

Shisu-chan: si llegas 20 minutos tarde

Yuko: lo siento chicas, es que sucedieron unas cuantas cosas por el camino

Miyu: ¿Quién es ella?

Alice: Hola mucho gusto soy Alice Smith

Shisu-chan: Hola Alice, yo soy Shimori Matsumoto, pero puedes decirme Shisu-chan

Miyu: mi nombre es Miyu Ichigawa, encantada

Alice: un placer conocerlas a ambas…

Yuko: Alice es nueva en la ciudad, a si que la invite a venir con nosotras…

Miyu: que bien, es mas entretenido si somos mas

Shisu-chan: ¡si!, ahora Yuko si fueras tan amable de explicarnos ¿por qué llegas tarde?

Yuko: lo que sucedió fue que… cuando venia, me tope con Fubuki, y tuvimos una breve platica… después comencé a correr por que se me había hecho mas tarde, y como soy de distraída choque con Alice… y después vinimos hacia acá… ¡ah! Si Salí tarde de mi casa, perdón

Miyu: bien… no hay problema

Shisu-chan: al menos trajiste a una amiga nueva

Miyu: ¿Qué les parece si vamos?, tuvo que haber comenzado ya

Alice: ¿A dónde iremos?

Shisu-chan: iremos a ver la práctica de Raimon – dijo con una sonrisa

Yuko: si tienen razón será mejor irnos

Las 4 chicas se fueron hacia la Ribera del rio, al llegar vieron que los chicos ya estaban practicando, así que se quedaron observando, desde una distancia prudente.

Shisu-chan: miren ahí esta Goenji ¿Miyu lo ves?

Miyu: si y ahí esta Suzuno, ¿eh pero no veo a Hiroto?

Alice: ¡vaya! Cuantos chicos guapos

Yuko: cuando terminen la práctica te los presentaremos

Alice: ¡gracias, eso me encantaría!

Las 4 chicas siguieron observando la práctica, y al terminar los chicos de practicar Endo se dio cuenta de sus presencias…

Endo: ¡EY CHICAS VENGAN! – al escuchar a Endo las 4 se acercaron hacia él.

Yuko: Hola Endo

Endo: ¿Quién es ella?

Alice: Hola soy Alice Smith mucho gusto

Endo: Hola soy Satoru Endo, ¿quieres que te presente al equipo?

Alice: claro, eso me encantaría

Endo: bien pues él es Kido el estratega del equipo – y así continuo Endo presentando a todo el equipo, mientras que Goenji miraba muy interesado a Miyu, esta al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo un poco, pero ella también lo comenzó a mirar haciendo que las mejillas del delantero de fuego se tornaran de un tono carmín; Suzuno se encontraba admirando a Shimori, esta también lo miraba y poco a poco ambos se fueron sonrojando, pero continuaron con sus miradas; Alice seguía atenta a Endo quien le presentaba a todo el equipo, pero no encontraba a nadie de su interés, por mas que miraba nadie le llamaba la atención; mientras tano Yuko, buscaba con la mirada a ese chico de cabellos plateados, no se explicaba por qué lo buscaba a él, y no a Hiroto, quien había sido su amor platónico por 2 años. Finalmente Endo termino de dar a conocer el nombre de todos los presentes. – bueno esos son todos los presentes, pero faltan dos integrantes del equipo, quienes están perfeccionando una técnica por su cuenta, son Hiroto Kiyama y Shirou Fubuki

Alice: ah ya veo

Goenji: Endo, no crees que seria una buena idea de que las invitáramos, como las manager del equipo no se encuentran creo que ellas podrían remplazarlas

Endo: estupenda idea Goenji, chicas ¿Qué les parece si se unen al equipo como manager?

Miyu: ¿enserio?

Goenji: claro, serian de gran ayuda

Shisu-chan: ¡claro nos encantaría! ¿Verdad?

Yuko: si eso seria estupendo

Endo: esta propuesta también va para ti Alice

Alice: claro, encantada de ayudarles

Endo: bien, tenemos a nuestras nuevas managers

Yuko: que sucedió con las otras

Kido: las 4 están de vacaciones con su familia, ustedes serian su remplazo por el momento entonces, ¿aceptan?

Las 4: ¡si!

Endo: bien entonces las vemos mañana a las 8 frente al instituto Raimon, lleven todo lo necesario en sus maletas

Miyu: ¿eh maletas?

Endo: si iremos a Okinawa

Las 4: ¿Okinawa? ¡Genial!

Endo: bien es hora de irnos, nos vemos chicas

Las 4: ¡Adiós!

Shisu-chan: wow iremos a Okinawa

Miyu: ¡si! Y somos manager del equipo

Alice: que bien me alegra tanto, a ver encontrado amigas como ustedes

Yuko: si a mi también me alegra a verlas conocido

Miyu: ¡si! Son grandes amigas

Shisu-chan: si y también, son entretenidas

Alice: me alegra mucho haberme mudado a la ciudad de Inazuma

Miyu: bien, creo es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana chicas adiós

Las 3: Adiós – Miyu se marcho.

Shisu-chan: creo que yo también me iré adiós nos vemos mañana y Yuko por favor llega a las 8

Yuko: lo intentare, adiós

Alice: adiós

Yuko: bien Alice, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?

Alice: ¿acompañemos?

Yuko: si Suzuno y yo – se acerca Suzuno

Suzuno: ¿vamos?

Yuko: si, ¿Qué dices?

Alice: si vamos

Y así, se fueron los 3 a sus respectivos hogares, ya que mañana les espera un día lleno de sorpresas…

* * *

eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este Fic, espero que les guste :D

Con la colaboración de:

-SarayZoro

-AliceSmith98

-Shimori Matsumoto

y muy pronto con la colaboración de Valen Mizukoshi

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Eran las 8 de la mañana, ya casi todos los del equipo de Raimon estaban ahí incluyendo las nuevas managers, en cualquier momento se podrían ir, pero faltaban dos personas que llegaran, ellos eran quienes retrasaban el viaje.

Miyu: era obvio, Yuko no iba a llegar a la hora…

Shisu-chan: si… pero tampoco ha llegado Endo el capitán, así que creo que no hay problema

Alice: así es, yo creo que deben estar por llegar

Miyu y Shisu-chan: ojala tengas razón…

Kazemaru: miren ahí viene Endo

Endo: ¡Chicos, lamento la tardanza!

Kido: lo importante es que llegaste

Endo: bien ahora podemos irnos…

Alice: esperen

Endo: ¿Qué sucede?

Miyu: Yuko aun no llega

Shisu-chan: hay que esperarla un poco más

Endo: si tienes razón, espero que no demore tanto

Suzuno: creo que la llamare – Suzuno marco el número de Yuko

…

Yuko: ¿Hola?

Suzuno: ¿Dónde estas?

Yuko: ¡Suzuno! Eeemmm… ¡voy llegando! – Yuko termino la llamada

…

Suzuno: ¿eh? Me colgó…

Shisu-chan: ¿Qué dijo?

Suzuno: que venia llegando

Endo: bien, entonces no creo que demore tanto, vamos a esperarla

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así pasaron 10 minutos esperando a que llego apareciera, todos ya estaban aburridos y cansados; hasta que oyeron una voz que les dio esperanza a todos.

Yuko: ¡lo siento mucho!

Miyu: hasta que por fin llegas

Shisu-chan: ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti

Alice: demoraste mucho

Yuko: bueno, bueno lo importante es que llegue

Kido: bien ahora podremos irnos, les diré sus lugares, irán:

Goenji – Miyu – Midorikawa

Endo – Alice – Yo

Suzuno – Shimori – Nagumo

Fubuki – Yuko – Hiroto

Y así continuo Kido asignando todos los asientos; cuando finalizo todos subieron al autobús en los lugares indicados por Kido, ya estaban todos listos, así que el autobús partió hacia el lugar donde tomarían el barco para llegar a Okinawa. De camino iban todos muy aburridos, ya llevaban un poco mas de la mitad, así que decidieron detenerse para que los muchachos pudieran entrenar un poco.

Endo: bien entrenaremos aquí y luego seguiremos con el viaje

Kazemaru: Endo, estaremos todos sudados, ¿piensas que continuemos así?

Conductor: perdonen que me entrometa pero mas adelante ahí unos baños termales

Endo: perfecto iremos ahí después de entrenar

Yuko: y comer

Endo: ¿comer?

Miyu: claro deben recuperar fuerzas después del entrenamiento

Shisu-chan: así que después de comer, irán a los baños termales

Alice: claro, después de todo somos las nuevas managers del equipo

Yuko: si es nuestra responsabilidad atenderlos

Endo: gracias chicas, bien vamos a entrenar

Todos: ¡si! – los chicos se fueron a entrenar, el conductor del autobús a dar un paseo, quedando solamente las chicas.

Yuko: bien vamos a cocinar…

Miyu: pero… no tenemos cosas

Shisu-chan: creo que en autobús están todas esas cosas

Alice: mmm… no veo nada

¿?: Disculpen la interrupción

Yuko: ¿eh? Anteojos

Anteojos: creo que lo que buscan es esto – aprieta un botón y detrás del autobús aparece todo lo que necesitaban para cocinar

Shisu-chan: wow increíble

Anteojos: Natsumi tiene muy bien equipado este autobús

Alice: estupendo, ahora podremos cocinar con comodidad

Miyu: si, podremos cocinar algo delicioso

Yuko: bien manos a la obra, ¿eh? ¿Te vas?

Anteojos: si iré a ver como va el entrenamiento de los chicos

Yuko: bien, entonces comencemos

Todas: ¡si!

Las chicas comenzaron a preparar un almuerzo, por lo que se veía iba a ser un gran banquete, después de un rato terminaron todo y ordenaron una mesa para que comieran todos.

Miyu: bien, esta todo listo

Shisu-chan: tiene muy buen aspecto

Alice: si, nos quedo muy bien, de seguro les gustara

Yuko: tienen razón, bien chicas cada una se encargara de atender muy bien a su amor – Miyu y Shisu-chan se sonrojaron

Alice: pero… a mi no me interesa ninguno

Yuko: entonces atenderás a quien quieras

Alice: ¡si!

Miyu: y tu atenderás a Hiroto

Shisu-chan: si, corresponde Yuko

Yuko: claro, yo atenderé a alguien, pero no será Hiroto

Alice: ¿Quién?

Yuko: ya lo verán

Miyu: eso no es justo

Kabeyama: ¡oh! Se ve delicioso

Shisu-chan: ¿ya se lavaron las manos?

Todos los chicos: ¿eh?

Alice: mientras no se laven las manos no comerán

Todos: bien… - todos fueron a lavarse las manos.

Endo: listo, todos nos lavamos las manos

Yuko: bien, pueden comer - Los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer – tomen – dijo pasándoles unas latas de soda – dénselas a los demás primero, y a ustedes saben quienes al final

Todas: ¡si! – se fueron a entregar las sodas, primero Miyu, entrego las de los demás y le quedaba la ultima, la de Goenji, se acercó a él.

Miyu: ¿quieres soda?

Goenji: si, muchas gracias – ella le dio la soda y él la recibió.

Miyu: dime, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Goenji: claro, por supuesto – dijo sonriendo

Miyu: ¿hace cuanto juegas futbol?

Goenji: desde muy niño, yo diría desde lo años

Miyu: oh, ya veo, bastante tiempo

Goenji: si, ¿y tú juegas futbol?

Miyu: no, pero me gusta mucho observarlo

Goenji: entiendo, y ¿Cuál es tu Hobie?

Miyu: me gusta componer canciones y tocar guitarra

Goenji: ¿enserio? Wow a mi me gusta mucho la música, pero no toco ningún instrumento

Miyu: la música es única, es algo que me ase sentir tan bien, para mi la música es lo mismo que el futbol para Endo

Goenji: eso quiere decir que significa mucho para ti

Miyu: si, demasiado

Goenji: entonces, ¿me mostraras algún día una canción que hayas escrito?

Miyu: si claro, no hay problema

Goenji: ¿entonces es una promesa? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Miyu

Miyu: claro – dijo estrechando su mano

Y así Miyu y Goenji continuaron su conversación, cada vez más interesados en lo que decía el otro. Luego esta Shisu-chan, quien también le entrego las sodas a los demás y la última era la de Suzuno, se dirigió hacia él para dársela.

Shisu-chan: ten, es para ti

Suzuno: muchas gracias

Shisu-chan: no hay de que

Suzuno: eh… ¿quisieras sentarte aquí?

Shisu-chan: claro…

Suzuno: dime ¿te gusta el futbol?

Shisu-chan: si me encanta

Suzuno: a mi también, aunque, descubrí lo bueno que era después de conocer a Endo

Shisu-chan: ¿si, por qué?

Suzuno: por que al principio yo creía que el futbol era solo para competir y ser mejor que los demás

Shisu-chan: ¿ser mejor que los demás? Pero si el futbol es para divertirte con tus amigos

Suzuno: eso lo comprendí después de conocer a Endo y su equipo

Shisu-chan: ¿si? Vaya tanto poder tiene Endo

Suzuno: no creo que sea poder, yo creo que es la sinceridad e inocencia que tiene Endo lo que hace cambiar de opinión a Endo

Shisu-chan: jeje si Endo se ve muy inocente

Suzuno: dime… ¿Qué haces tú?

Shisu-chan: bueno a mí me gusta mucho la gimnasia rítmica, creo que es mi pasión

Suzuno: que genial, me encantaría poder verte alguna vez

Shisu-chan: bien entonces cuando tenga una presentación te invitare

Suzuno: me encantaría ir

Shisu-chan: ¿promesa?

Suzuno: promesa – ambos engancharon sus dedos meñiques.

Por otro lado estaba Alice quien entregaba normalmente las sodas, ya que no estaba interesada en nadie del equipo, pero pronto se interesaría. Yuko también entregaba las sodas, se las entrego a todos y el último fue Fubuki.

Yuko: ten, es para ti

Fubuki: muchas gracias

Yuko: no hay problema – dijo dándole la soda a Fubuki.

Fubuki: dime, ¿te agrada ser manager del equipo?

Yuko: claro, me agrada tanto como el futbol a ti

Fubuki: vaya, si que te gusta

Yuko: jajaja si… dime, ¿cuando comenzaste a jugar futbol?

Fubuki: pues, de muy pequeño comencé a jugarlo junto con mi hermano, pero comencé a divertirme jugándolo después de conocer a el equipo de Raimon

Yuko: ¿tienes un hermano?

Fubuki: si… pero… él… - dijo bajando la mirada y tornando su tono de voz mas triste

Yuko: lo lamento no debí preguntar, suelo ser desubicada a veces

Fubuki: no, no hay problema – dijo dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas a Yuko, la cual por la acción se sonrojo. – dime tu que haces, ¿juegas algún deporte?

Fubuki: no, soy pésima para eso, yo dibujo, me encanta dibujar es mi pasión

Fubuki: ¿enserio, y que dibujas?

Yuko: de todo, lo que se me venga a la mente, o imágenes que veo, y también hago retratos

Fubuki: ¿retratos?, genial, ¿me retratarías?

Yuko: claro, me encantaría, tú me dices cuando

Fubuki: bueno, cuando volvamos a la ciudad de Inazuma

Yuko: bien entonces cuando regresemos te retratare

Fubuki: ¿promesa?

Yuko: promesa – dijo chocando el puño con Fubuki

Cuando todos terminaron de comer comenzaron a esperar al conductor del autobús, pero no llegaba nunca, los chicos ya estaban preocupados.

Kido: ¿Qué estará asiendo?

Goenji: tal vez le haya pasado algo

Suzuno: deberíamos ir a buscarlo

Nagumo: si, eso seria una buena idea

Hiroto: deberíamos dividirnos en grupos

Kido: bien, los grupos quedarían así:

yo, Suzuno, Fubuki, Shimori y Yuko

Goenji, Endo, Hiroto, Alice y Miyu

Y así Kido continuo dando a conocer los grupos, cuando termino todos los grupos correspondientes salieron a buscar al conductor, el equipo de Miyu y Alice iban por el sur del bosque.

Alice: vaya, no se ve ningún rastro del conductor

Miyu: tienes razón, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

Hiroto: esto es raro, ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer?

Endo: tal vez este jugando futbol por algún lado – a todos les cayó una gotita al estilo anime

Goenji: Endo, no creo que este jugando futbol

Y así continuaron con su búsqueda. El equipo de Shimori y Yuko iban por el lado norte del bosque.

Shisu-chan: vaya, no se ve nada del conductor

Kido: esto es raro, muy raro

Suzuno: mmm… quien sabe donde se abra metido ese hombre

Fubuki: tal vez este buscando alguna ruta mas corta hacia Okinawa – mientras todos seguían hablando, Yuko se alejó del grupo; todos continuaba hablando sobre donde se podría encontrar el conductor, de repente oyen un grito, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

¿?: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Suzuno: eso fue un grito

Kido: no fue muy lejos de aquí

Shisu-chan: esa voz es de…

Fubuki: ¡Yuko!

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo aparecera Valen Mizukoshi y Alice encontrara al chico que ella quiere... dejen REVIEW :D saludos, y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**__Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este Fic, espero que les guste, aqui aparece un nuevo personaje.**

**Con la colaboración de: **

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi: **

**Nombre:. Valen Mizukoshi **  
**Apariencia: cabello negro con plateado y liso Hasta la cintura, ojos cafe Claro, MIDE: 1,65. **  
**Personalidad: Alegre, divertida, niveles altos de confiabilidad, leal, estrategica, y le encanta el fútbol**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_¿?: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Suzuno: eso fue un grito_

_Kido: no fue muy lejos de aquí _

_Shisu-chan: esa voz es de…_

_Fubuki: ¡Yuko!_

Capitulo 4:

Shisu-chan: estoy segura de que esa voz es la de Yuko

Kido: en que momento se alejó de aquí

Suzuno: Yuko, siempre se aleja de los grupos, es una irresponsable y distraída

Fubuki: pero debo ir por ella – Fubuki, fue en dirección del grito.

Suzuno: yo voy con él – Suzuno siguió a Fubuki.

Shisu-chan: yo también voy… - dijo siguiendo el camino de Suzuno, seguida por Kido.

Los 4 chicos iban corriendo en dirección del grito, Fubuki iba mucho mas adelante, ya que era el más rápido de todos; Fubuki logro divisar algo, se fue acercando y se dio cuenta de que era Yuko, se acercó lo mas que pudo y se dio de que era lo que sucedía.

Fubuki: Yuko…

Yuko: ¡Fubuki! – dijo llorando.

Fubuki: no te muevas – lo que sucedía era que Yuko estaba tirada en el piso y en su pierna izquierda tenia enrollada una serpiente. Los demás chicos llegaron junto a Fubuki y vieron lo que pasaba.

Kido: tiene una serpiente en la pierna…

Shisu-chan: puede ser venenosa

Suzuno: si no es venenosa igual hay que sacársela rápido, Yuko le tiene pánico a todos los reptiles existentes

Yuko: ¡quítenmela! – decía histéricamente.

Fubuki: ¿Qué hacemos? – mientras los chicos discutían entre ellos de como quitarle la serpiente a Yuko, una chica se acerca sin que se dieran cuenta, toma la serpiente de la pierna de Yuko, la quita y la deja ir, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se volvió hacia Yuko y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yuko: ahora si, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

¿?: No hay problema

Yuko: soy Yuko Fujiwara y estoy en deuda contigo

¿?: Mi nombre es Valen Mizukoshi

Yuko: es un placer – por fin los chicos habían terminado de idear su plan.

Kido: bien hagámoslo

Todos: ¡si!... ¿eh? – se fijaron de que Yuko ya estaba de pie y sin esa serpiente en su pierna.

Suzuno: pero… pero…

Yuko: ella es Valen Mizukoshi, fue quien me ayudo

Valen: ¡son unos lentos!, por suerte aquella serpiente no era venenosa, pero si lo hubiera sido en todo ese rato ya la hubiera mordido – dijo enojada.

Todos: perdón

Valen: no hay problema, ya paso – dijo de lo más tranquila, haciendo que a todos se les cayera una gotita estilo anime.

Yuko: jeje ¿no es linda? – Kido la miraba de cabeza a pies.

Kido: si… - dijo sin darse cuenta, pero a tal acto Valen se sonrojo - ¿eh? Quiero… quiero… decir, que, ¿que es los que haces aquí por estos lados? – dijo completamente nervioso.

Valen: lo que sucede es que me gustan mucho las aventuras, y por eso e decidido viajar por mi cuenta, pero… creo que fue una mala idea, no llegare nunca

Shisu-chan: ¿A dónde te diriges?

Valen: tú eres…

Shisu-chan: disculpa nuestra falta de respeto, yo soy Shimori Matsumoto…

Suzuno: yo soy Fuusuke Suzuno

Fubuki: yo Shiro Fubuki

Kido: Yuto Kido

Valen: *_con que Kido, que lindo_*

Shisu-chan: bien ahora que nos conoces, nos dirías ¿A dónde te diriges?

Valen: ¡Claro! Yo voy a Okinawa

Shisu-chan: vaya, al igual que nosotros

Valen: ¿enserio?, que coincidencia jeje

Yuko: ya se como podre pagarte, ¿Qué te parece si te llevamos hasta Okinawa?

Valen: ¿enserio?

Yuko: claro, no hay problema ¿verdad?

Todos: no hay problema

Yuko: lo ves ¿Qué dices?

Valen: claro, muchas gracias – y así todos los chicos se fueron hacia donde se encontraba el autobús.

Por otro lado del bosque, para ser más especifica por el lado norte del bosque, un grupo de chicos buscaba al conductor.

Alice: definitivamente se lo llevaron los marcianos

Miyu: concuerdo contigo Alice

Goenji: ojala que los demás hayan tenido algo de suerte – de repente algo se mueve entro los arbustos

Miyu: ¿que-que fue eso?

Goenji: no lo se – Goenji se acercó a Miyu y la abrazo, Miyu correspondió al abrazo pero se sonrojo.

Alice: creo que gritare

¿?: ¿Eh? Hola que hacen aquí

Endo: es el conductor

Hiroto: ¿por qué no regresaba?

Conductor: disculpen me perdí por los caminos de la vida **(me demandaran por derechos de autor xD) **

Alice: bien, creo que será mejor regresar, un momento – se fija en Goenji y Miyu, ambos se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Alice y se separaron rápidamente.

Miyu: esto…

Endo: ¿eh? Goenji picaron

Goenji: cállate

Miyu: será mejor hacer lo que dijo Alice y regresar jeje

Hiroto: si vamos

Y así se dirigieron hacia el autobús, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que todos ya estaban ahí, excepto el grupo de Shisu-chan y Yuko.

Alice: ¿aun no llegan?

Miyu: al parecer, ¿y si se perdieron?

Goenji: no creo que sean tan tontos

Yuko: ¡Hola!

Miyu: ¡Yuko!

Alice: ¡Shisu-chan!

Hiroto: ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

Yuko: lo que sucede es que me comió un dinosaurio, fue horrible – dijo haciendo puchero

Todos: ¡¿un dinosaurio?!

Hiroto: ¿se toparon con algún reptil?

Suzuno: así es, una serpiente se le enrollo en la pierna

Kogure: ¿entonces no fue un dinosaurio?

Kazemaru: claro que no, los dinosaurios ya se extinguieron

Yuko: es cierto, ¡chicos! Les presento a Valen Mizukoshi – dijo mostrando a Valen - ella fue quien me salvo de esa monstruosidad.

Valen: Hola yo soy quien espanto al dinosaurio

Endo: entonces si hay dinosaurio – a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime.

Valen: jeje no nada mas fue una serpiente

Alice: Hola soy Alice Smith mucho gusto

Miyu: yo soy Miyu Ichigawa

Valen: un gusto Miyu y Alice

Endo: te presento al equipo – Endo presento a todos.

Valen: un placer

Yuko: oigan le debo la vida a Valen, ¿les molestaría de que ella viajara con nosotros a Okinawa?

Endo: claro que no, no nos molesta para nada, ¿dime Valen te gusta el futbol?

Valen: que si me gusta… pues claro, me encanta

Kido: ¿y juegas?

Valen: ¡si!

Hiroto: ¿Qué posición ocupas?

Valen: soy centrocampista y delantera, cualquiera de las dos

Kido: vaya, interesante

Endo: bien vamos, en marcha

Todos: ¡SI!

Y así continuaron con su viaje, llegaron hasta el lugar donde debían tomar el barco, hacia Okinawa, lo abordaron y después de unas horas llegaron a su destino. Todos se bajaron y decidieron entrenar un poco, antes de continuar. Mientras entrenaban las chicas preparaban las bebidas y las toallas.

Yuko: ¿no quieres entrenar con ellos Valen?

Valen: no, por el momento me gustaría observar sus prácticas

Yuko: bien

Shisu-chan: que mal, se acabaron las vendas

Miyu: debemos tener por si sucede algo

Alice: yo voy por ellas, de seguro encontrare una farmacia cerca

Miyu: ¿segura?, no conoces puedes perderte

Alice: no se preocupen, no me perderé

Shisu-chan: lleva tu teléfono móvil por si las dudas

Alice: si

Y así Alice se fue de donde estaban todos en busca de alguna Farmacia, donde poder comprar vendas.

Alice: mmm… debería a ver una por aquí cerca – sin darse cuenta, Alice tropezó y cuando iba cayendo, alguien la sostuvo.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?, no deberías andar distraída – Alice levanto la mirada y al ver al chico se sonrojo bastante.

Alice: lo… lo siento

¿?: No te disculpes después de todo fue un accidente

Alice: ¡si!

¿?: Me llamo Jousuke Tsunami

Alice: yo soy Alice Smith

Tsunami: dime… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Alice: lo que sucede es que soy manager de un equipo y se acabaron las vendes y necesito comprar así que estaba buscando donde comprarlas, pero como no soy de aquí no conozco nada.

Tsunami: ven sígueme, yo conozco un lugar

Alice: si… - Alice siguió a Tsunami hacia una farmacia, compro las vendas y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban practicando, pero Tsunami no se dio cuenta de que era el equipo de Raimon quienes estaban practicando – es aquí, muchas gracias

Tsunami: de nada, adiós, debo irme

Alice: adiós – Tsunami se marcho y Alice fue con las chicas. – aquí están las vendas

Miyu: vaya, que bueno que encontraste vendas

Shisu-chan: ¿Quién era ese morenazo que te vino a dejar?

Yuko: jeje ya tienes una conquista

Alice: es muy guapo, pero… no lo volveré a ver más

Valen: ¿Quién sabe?, nadie conoce las vueltas que da la vida

Shisu-chan: Valen tiene razón, tal vez vuelvas a verlo

Miyu: si, y se enamoraran y se serán felices por siempre

Yuko: comiendo perdices – todas rieron, y continuaron con sus que aceres, mientras los chicos practicaban.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen review y nos vemos en proximo capitulo, saludos y gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**con la**** colaboración de: **

**-SarayZoro: Miyu Ichigawa**

**-AliceSmith98: Alice Smith**

**-Shimori Matsumoto: Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi: Valen Mizukoshi**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Los chicos terminaron de entrenar, y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Endo: vaya, estoy muy cansado

Goenji: si, entrenar en la arena es muy agotador

Miyu: ten, para que te hidrates – le entrego su botella con bebida a Goenji.

Goenji: muchas gracias – recibió la botella.

Miyu: de nada – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, a la cual Goenji se sonrojo.

Shisu-chan: esto… Suzuno, toma

Suzuno: ¿eh?, gracias Shimori

Shisu-chan: si quieres puedes llamarme Shisu-chan

Suzuno: bien entonces te llamare Shisu-chan – ella le dedico una sonrisa a él, y él a ella haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Valen: toma, ¿es tuya no?

Kido: si, pero tú no eres manager, ¿Por qué ayudas?

Valen: digamos que es como un favor para las chicas, y además es una escusa para poder hablar contigo

Kido: ¿conmigo? – Kido se sonrojo.

Valen: ¡si!, lo que sucede es que yo también juego futbol, y me intereso mucho tú forma de analizar a los jugadores, y lo haces con una facilidad única

Kido: vaya, con que era eso, e entrenado mucho como para poder hacer todo lo que hago

Valen: ya veo, dime ¿Por qué utilizas esas gafas?

Kido: lo que sucede es que con ellas tengo una perspectiva más cerrada de la cancha, entonces así me centro en un solo objetivo.

Valen: vaya, suena muy interesante todo eso, me gustaría algún día ponerlo a practica

Kido: cuando quieras

Valen: bien Yuko, Miyu, Alice, Shisu-chan y yo, ¿Cuántos jugadores les sobran?

Kido: 6 ¿Por qué?

Valen: perfecto, dame dos una semana y preparo a las chicas

Kido: mmm… con que quieres un partido ¿no?

Valen: ¡si! ¿Aceptas?

Kido: suena interesante, bien acepto, entonces en una semana tendremos nuestro partido

Valen: ¡si! – Valen se comenzó a alejar de Kido – así si, casi se me olvida, no creo que ganemos pero si llegamos a anotar mas de 1 gol, nos tendrán que recompensar

Kido: ¿con que?

Valen: ya lo verán, aunque no será todo el equipo – Valen se fue con las chicas, dejando a Kido confundido.

Kido: ¿no será todo el equipo, entonces quienes serán?

Por otra parte había una hermosa chica la cual no dejaba de pensar en aquel moreno que le había ayudado a encontrar vendas.

Yuko: ¡ey! Alice

Alice: ¿ah?, que sucede

Yuko: el capitán hablara

Alice: lo siento…

Endo: bien chicos, ahora iremos a la secundaria Oumihara

Kido: con que ese era tu plan

Goenji: iremos por Tsunami ¿no?

Alice: *_¡Tsunami! Será el mismo Tsunami, puede ser, tal vez vuela a verlo_* - Alice sonrió inconscientemente

Miyu: ¿Qué sucede Alice?

Alice: ¿eh?

Shisu-chan: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Alice: n-no, no es na-nada – dijo con risa nerviosa.

Las dos: bien…

Todos subieron al autobús y se dirigieron a la secundaria Oumihara, Alice iba muy emocionada ya que había una posibilidad de que fuera el mismo Tsunami que ella conocía, se le notaba en el rostro lo emocionada, lo que confundía a las chicas por no saber porque era. Al llegar todos se dirigieron hacia la cancha de futbol, al llegar vieron al equipo entrenando, Endo se acercó a uno de ellos y le pregunto por Tsunami, después de preguntar volvió con el equipo.

Endo: que mala suerte, Tsunami ya se licencio

Hiroto: eso era obvio, él es mayor que nosotros

Endo: mmm… y ahora que haremos, como lo encontraremos

¿?: Encontrar a quien

Endo: a nuestro amigo, pero ya se licencio

¿?: Eso es una lastima

Endo: si… un momento ¡Tsunami!

Tsunami: hola Endo

Kido: ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Endo: no – a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime – pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsunami: vengo siempre a entrenar con el equipo

Endo: ya veo

Tsunami: tanto tiempo chicos, ¿eh? Ellas no son Aki, Natsumi y Haruna…

Endo: no, ella es Valen Mizukoshi, y ellas son nuestras nuevas managers por el verano, ellas es Miyu Ichigawa

Miyu: ¿Qué tal?

Endo: ella es Shimori Matsumoto

Shisu-chan: puedes llamarme Shisu-chan

Endo: ella es Yuko Fujiwara

Yuko: ¡hola hola!

Endo: y ella es…

Tsunami: Alice Smith ¿verdad?

Alice: ¡si! Me alegra volver a verte - *_se acuerda de mi_*

Tsunami: a mi también jeje

Endo: ¿se conocen?

Alice: si, él me ayudo a encontrar vendas para el equipo

Yuko: es el morenazo – Susurro para Miyu y Shisu-chan

Miyu: si el que la fue a dejar

Shisu-chan: jeje al menos lo volvió a ver

Después de conversar un rato los chicos se pusieron a entrenar junto con el equipo de la secundaria Oumihara y Tsunami, las chicas preparaban todo para los chicos.

Shisu-chan: que bueno que lo volviste a ver Alice

Alice: ¿eh? – se puso roja.

Miyu: si, esta bien guapo debes de conquistarlo

Yuko: al igual que ellas conquistan a Suzuno y Goenji

Alice: y tú a Fubuki – Yuko se sonrojo.

Yuko: bueno…

Valen: disculpen que las interrumpa

Miyu: ¿Qué sucede Valen? – les conto lo que hablo con Kido.

Shisu-chan: ¿Qué juguemos futbol?

Alice: pero, no sabemos jugar

Yuko: soy pésima hasta decir basta

Miyu: ¿en cuanto tiempo mas?

Valen: en una semana, vamos solo tendríamos que entrenar en esta semana y listo

Shisu-chan: podríamos entrenar en nuestros ratos libres

Alice: suena muy divertido, hagámoslo

Yuko: ¿y que ganamos?

Valen: si logramos anotar mas de 1 gol, solo es valido si es una de nosotras, ellos deberán compensarnos

Miyu: y de que forma nos compensarían

Valen: ¡con una cita!

Todas: ¡¿Qué?!

Valen: obviamente no con todos solo seria con Goenji, Suzuno, ese chico nuevo Tsunami ¿no es así? – Alice se sonrojo – Fubuki y… - Valen se sonrojo bastante.

Yuko: y… ¿Quién?

Miyu: si ¿quien es valen?

Shisu-chan: vamos confía en nosotras

Alice: si así como nosotras confiamos en ti

Valen: pues… es Kido

Yuko: vaya, si que tienes buen gusto

Valen: pues claro

Los chicos terminaron su entrenamiento y las chicas les dieron lo que necesitaban.

Yuko: bueno ahora que ya tienen todo

Miyu: ¿podríamos tomarnos esta tarde libre?

Alice: si queremos hacer cosas de chicas

Shisu-chan: queremos hacer compras y…

Valen: hacer un recorrido turístico

Tsunami: bien, yo las acompaño, conozco bien todos estos lados

Todas: ¡NO! – todos la quedaron viendo confundidos

Miyu: lo que queremos decir…

Shisu-chan: es que nosotras…

Alice: necesitamos tener…

Valen: un poco de tiempo…

Yuko: solo para chicas jeje

Endo: no hay problema, se merecen un tiempo para ustedes

Kazemaru: estoy de acuerdo con Endo

Hiroto: si, así es, nos han ayudado mucho

Goenji: vayan y pásensela bien

Kido: tengan mucho cuidado

Fubuki: no se alejen mucho, ya que no conocen

Suzuno: cualquier cosa nos llaman

Tsunami: y vamos todos en sus búsqueda

Todas: ¡si, gracias! – las chicas se marcharon, cuando iban lo suficientemente lejos…

Valen: vaya, que considerados son

Miyu: se preocupan mucho por nosotras

Alice: ¡si! Son muy encantadores

Shisu-chan: y guapísimos…

Yuko: son perfectos…

Todas: si… - todas rieron y siguieron su búsqueda de una cancha, para poder estar en forma el día del partido.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review *-* saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic :3 espero que les guste :D**

**Con la participación de: **

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi:**

** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6:**_

Todas iban caminando, mirando hacia todos lados para ver si encontraban un buen lugar donde practicar.

Yuko: no se ve nada y ya me canse

Shisu-chan: apoyo a Yuko, ya estoy cansada

Valen: vaya tienen muy poca resistencia física, vamos chicas que se puede

Alice: miren allá, es una cancha de futbol

Miyu: y esta vacía, seguro podemos usarla

Yuko: ¡bien vamos chicas!

Todas: ¡si!

Todas comenzaron a entrenar, algunas con un poco mas de dificultad que otras, Valen las ayudaba en lo que mas podía Alice, Shisu-chan y Miyu no tenían tantos problemas, pero Yuko…

Valen: ahí va el balón Yuko

Yuko: ¡si! – cuando se acerca el balón a ella lo patea torpemente, haciendo que callera en el otro extremo de la cancha,

Miyu: vamos Yuko, no debes tenerle miedo al balón

Yuko: si…

Shisu-chan: ahí va Alice – le da un pase con bastante precisión.

Alice: si, lo tengo – lo recibe sin mayor dificultad – ahí va Miyu – le da un pase a Miyu.

Miyu: ¡bien! – Lo recibe sin problemas – Yuko, recíbelo – ella da un pase hacia donde estaba Yuko, pero el balón cae al suelo y todas se dan cuenta de que Yuko no esta.

Valen: ¿eh? ¿Y Yuko?

Shisu-chan: estaba aquí ase un momento

Alice: esta aquí – Todas miran hacia donde indica Alice, y al mirar ven a Yuko, agachada y con un aura negra envolviéndola y haciendo circulitos en el piso, a todas les cae una gotita estilo anime.

Shisu-chan: vamos Yuko

Alice: sé que podrás

Miyu: arriba esos ánimos

Valen: jeje recién es el primer día

Yuko: bien… - se levanta de donde estaba, de repente suena su móvil.

…..

Yuko: Hola

_Suzuno: ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!?_ – Yuko se alejó el móvil de la oreja.

Yuko: ¡no me grites!, que estoy sensible – dijo haciendo puchero.

_Suzuno: bien… ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo esta Shisu-chan?_

Yuko: uno hemos tardado por que se nos dio la gana, dos estamos bien, y tres Shisu-chan esta bien, no se la han llevado los marcianos – Shisu al escuchar eso se sonrojo.

_Suzuno: que bien, regresen pronto, que están todos preocupados_

Yuko: okey, adiós – Yuko Finalizo la llamada.

….

Miyu: ¿era Suzuno?

Yuko: ¿como se dieron cuenta?

Alice: mira a Shisu-chan – Yuko lo hiso y vio que estaba roja.

Yuko: ya entendí

Valen: será mejor regresar, o se preocuparan más

Todas: ¡si!

Las chicas regresaban a donde se encontraban todos, que era una cabaña que habían arrendado por el tiempo del viaje **(cortesía de Kido :)**, entraron y todos las quedaron viendo raro, ya que estaban todas sucias por el entrenamiento.

Endo: ¿Qué…?

Yuko: ¡no preguntes! – Dijo, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Endo, todos se asustaron – Entrare primera al baño

Miyu: no hay problema – Yuko entro al baño.

Shisu-chan: y a ustedes ni se les ocurra preguntar que paso ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡si! – dijeron con miedo.

Alice: esperaremos aquí, hasta que Yuko salga, ¿Quién será la próxima en entrar?

Valen: decidámoslo así – saco unas varitas – quien saque la varita mas pequeña entra después de Yuko – Todas tomaron una varita.

Alice: ¡bien seré yo!

Valen: bien, sigamos – Volvieron a tomar las varitas.

Shisu-chan: seré yo ¡que bien!

Valen: quedamos solo tú y yo, Miyu, lo resolveremos de la manera mas apropiada

Miyu: si… - ambas estaban serias, todos las miraban atentos - ¿piedra, papel o tijeras?

Valen: es lo mas apropiado en este caso – Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

Valen y Miyu: ¡piedra, papel o tijeras; piedra, papel o tijeras!

Miyu: ¡si! ¡Gane!

Valen: acepto mi derrota – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, todos las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Goenji: yo pensé que seria algo mas serio

Fubuki: yo también pensé en lo mismo jeje

Kido: fue entretenido verlo si

Tsunami: si, yo quiero jugar a piedra, papel o tijera – a todos les cayó una gotita estilo anime.

Suzuno: no creo que sea lo apropiado Tsunami

Tsunami: bien U.U

Después de un buen rato salió Yuko del baño completamente limpia, después entro Alice, después Shisu-chan, seguida de Miyu y finalizo Valen. Cuando todas estaban completamente limpias, se sentaron junto a los chicos y se pusieron a conversar.

Endo: ¿A dónde fueron?

Goenji: si, ¿Por qué llegaron tan sucias?

Kido: nunca pensé que te lo tomarías tan enserio Valen

Valen: yo todo me lo tomo en serio, siempre y cuando tenga que ver con futbol

Suzuno: ¿de que hablan, que están tramando?

Shisu-chan: nada importante jeje – dijo nerviosa

Goenji: ¿seguras?

Miyu: claro que si jeje

Tsunami: claro que traman algo

Alice: por supuesto que no – dijo también nerviosa

Midorikawa: ¡ya sé que traman!

Hiroto: ¿lo sabes, que es?

Midorikawa: planean quitarme mi helado, pero no lo permitiré, jamás lo harán – a todos les cayo una gotita al estilo anime.

Yuko: Baka… - susurro; se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña.

Suzuno: ¿A dónde vas Yuko?

Yuko: necesito tomar aire – después de decir eso Yuko salió de la cabaña.

Las chicas: Yuko… - Susurraron

Hiroto: ¿Qué le sucede?

Midorikawa: de todo el tiempo que la conocemos jamás la habíamos visto así

Hiroto: a lo más ponerse histérica por ver un reptil

Shisu-chan: debe estar mal por eso – se dirigió a las chicas

Alice: es lo más probable

Miyu: debería al menos una de nosotras hablar con ella

Valen: ¿quien ira?

Fubuki: disculpen que haya escuchado su conversación, pero ¿me permitirían ir a mi?

Las chicas: Fubuki…

Alice: si, será bueno que vayas tú

Shisu-chan: le ayudaras mucho

Miyu: vamos, súbele el ánimo

Valen: contamos contigo Fubuki

Fubuki salió de la cabaña, y comenzó a buscar a Yuko, camino bastante, pero finalmente la encontró, estaba en la playa, un poco alejada de la cabaña, ella estaba con un balón de futbol, lo que le causo bastante curiosidad al chico.

Fubuki: ¿juegas futbol?

Yuko: ¡Fubuki!, no… - dijo mirando hacia el piso.

Fubuki: se nota eres pésima – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuko: gracias, necesitaba esos ánimos – dijo sarcásticamente.

Fubuki: todos cuando empezamos a jugar somos malos, pero poco a poco vamos encontrándole la ciencia y encontrando nuestra mejor manera de jugar

Yuko: pero yo no sirvo, para esto

Fubuki: no te desanimes, yo te ayudo

Yuko: ¿enserio?

Fubuki: si, no hay problema

Fubuki y Yuko comenzaron a practicar, Fubuki iba indicándole a Yuko cuales eran sus puntos débiles, y cada vez los iba mejorando mas, después de 4 horas decidieron volver a la caballa, ya que era demasiado tarde. Iban de camino…

Fubuki: vaya, mejoraste bastante

Yuko: ¿lo crees?

Fubuki: si enserio, me sorprendiste mejoraste bastante rápido

Yuko: fue gracias a que estabas tú – Fubuki al escuchar eso se sonrojo – ups ¿lo dije o lo pensé?

Fubuki: gracias por apreciar mi presencia

Yuko: de nada, mejor nos apresuramos

Fubuki: bien…

Ambos siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la cabaña, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que todos ya estaban durmiendo así que se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al otro día todos se levantaron, y se fueron a entrenar, cuando los chicos terminaron todas volvieron a pedir permiso para tener la tarde libre, les respondieron que si, así que las chicas se fueron a entrenar. Comenzaron con el entrenamiento, todas habían mejorado mucho, ya conectaban pases sin dificultad y manejaban el balón a sus antojos. Y así paso la semana.

Valen: bien chicas mañana es el día

Shisu-chan: mañana demostraremos todo nuestro potencial

Miyu: tenemos que demostrar de qué estamos hechas

Alice: anotaremos más de un gol

Yuko: todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa

Todas: ¡si!

* * *

**Eso fue todos :D espero que les haya gustado n.n dejen review *-* saludos y gracias por leer c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :3 aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 de este fic -.- espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Con la colaboracion de:**

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y todos lo chicos poco a poco comenzaban a levantarse, el primero de ellos fue Kido. Él fue directamente a la cocina, al llegar se dio cuenta de que el desayuno de todos estaba listo, miro hacia la mesa y se dio cuenta de que había una nota, la tomo y leyó que decía "para Yuto Kido". Sin perder más tiempo la abrió y la leyó. Lo que decía era lo siguiente.

_Querido Kido: _

_Aquí les dejamos el desayuno listo para todos, coman tranquilos y disfrútenlo, nosotras no desayunaremos con ustedes, tenemos asuntos que atender, cuando terminen alístense y vayan a la cancha que esta cerca de la secundaria Oumihara, de seguro nos verán ahí._

_Con amor las chicas… _

_PD: les daremos una paliza ;)_

Kido: con que nos darán una paliza, esto lo tengo que ver

Kazemaru: ¿con quien hablas Kido?

Goenji: no me digas que hablabas solo

Kogure: ya se volvió loco – hizo su típica risita.

Kido: solamente pensé en voz alta

Fubuki: más de alguno debió haberlo hecho aunque sea una vez

Tsunami: Fubuki tiene razón yo siempre lo hago

Suzuno: suele pasar, mmm… ¿y las chicas, no se han levantado aun?

Kido: dejaron una nota, dice que se sirvan su desayuno, ya que después debemos hacer ejercicio

Todos: ¿ejercicio?

Endo: ¿entrenaremos temprano?

Kido: ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un partido?

Endo: ¡me parece bien! Pero… ¿contra quien?

Kido: nos dividiremos en dos equipos

Fudo: TKS, nos faltarían 5 jugadores

Kido: no te preocupes, nos esperan en la cancha

Goenji: ¿quienes?

Kido: ya lo verán…

Tsunami: ¡bien, entonces desayunemos para que vayamos a jugar!

Todos: ¡si!

Y así los chicos tomaron sus respectivos desayunos, cuando terminaron tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al lugar indicado. Cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que veían; estaban todas ahí haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver lo bellas que se veían con el uniforme de Raimon.

Fubuki, Kido, Suzuno, Tsunami y Goenji: hermosas – el resto del equipo los quedaron viendo extraño.

Valen: ¡Ey ¿están listos?!

Kido: ¡si! – los chicos fueron hacia donde ellas.

Goenji: ¿ellas son las jugadoras?

Miyu: así es, somos nosotras

Tsunami: ¿juegan futbol?

Alice: ahora si lo jugamos

Suzuno: esto suena interesante

Shisu-chan: ya lo creo

Fubuki: ¿están listas? – dijo mirando a Yuko.

Yuko: por supuesto que lo estamos

Kido: bien, entonces los equipos quedarían así

Valen: espera, ya hemos decidido los equipos

Todas: estos son:

Equipo Rojo:

- Endo (portero)

- Kido (mediocampista)

- Goenji (delantero)

- Tsunami (defensa)

- Kazemaru (defensa)

- Kabeyama (defensa)

- Fubuki (defensa)

- Hiroto (delantero)

- Midorikawa (mediocampista)

- Suzuno (mediocampista)

- Nagumo (mediocampista)

Equipo Azul:

- Kurimatzu (mediocampista)

- Toramaru (mediocampista)

- Fudo (mediocampista)

- Kogure (defensa)

- Miyu (mediocampista)

- Alice (delantera)

- Shimori (defensa)

- Yuko (defensa)

- Valen (delantera)

- Tobitaka (defensa)

- Tachimukai (portero)

Fudo: ¿por qué yo estoy en el mismo equipo que ustedes?

Yuko: por que si estabas en el equipo contrario serias demasiado brusco con nosotras

Fudo: buen punto…

Nagumo: emmm… un detalle que se les escapo

Miyu: ¿Cuál?

Nagumo: no hay árbitro

¿?: No se preocupen, yo les serviré de árbitro

Los chicos: ¡Hijikata!

Hijikata: así es, yo seré el árbitro si me lo permiten

Endo: perfecto, comencemos, a propósito ¿quienes serán los capitanes?

Alice: del equipo rojo tú, Endo

Shisu-chan: equipo azul Fudo

Fudo: perfecto comencemos

Todos se ubicaron en sus respectivas posiciones, las chicas estaban ansiosas por comenzar. **(Bien, desde aquí empezare a narrar yo el partido)**. Comienza el partido con la pata de inicio de Goenji hacia Hiroto, corre por la cancha, pero se le interpone Toramaru quien le quita el balón a Hiroto.

Toramaru: aquí va Fudo-sempai – le da un pase a Fudo, quien lo recibe sin mayor dificultad, avanza por la cancha pero se ve marcado por Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo. Fudo miro por todas partes, tenia dos opciones, darle el balón a Kurimatzu quien era marcado por Kido o darle el balón a Miyu que estaba libre.

Fudo: *_¿Qué hago? Ella es una niña, no creo que pueda hacer mucho, pero el resto del equipo esta marcado creo que no tengo mas opción_* allá va Ichigawa – Fudo le dio un pase a Miyu.

Miyu: si, lo tengo – ella recibió el pase sin mayor dificultad, corrió hasta estar cerca de la portería – bien, es ahora o nunca ¡Remate relámpago! – ella chuteo el balón hacia el cielo el cual se lleno de electricidad, dio un salto y una vez que estaba a la altura del balón chuteo hacia la portería.

Endo: bien, ¡ultra mano dimensional! – Endo no logro detener el balón y así Miyu anoto el primer gol – tiene una fuerza increíble

Kido: ¿será que… todas juegan así? – dijo mientras miraba a Valen muy sorprendido.

Las chicas: ¡si, bien hecho Miyu! – dijeron mientras corrían a abrazarla. Después de unos momentos se reanudo el partido, y rápidamente el equipo rojo contrataca.

Kido: *_después de esto debemos recompensarlas si o si, pero este partido se esta volviendo cada vez mas interesante_*

* * *

**Eso es todo :D espero que les haya gustado, lamento la narracion del partido, nunca lo habia hecho xD hice lo que pude :3, espero sus REVEW *-* pasense si quieren por mi nuevo fic "Me enamore de ti" protagonista Yuto Kido, saludos y gracias por leer ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :3 este es un nuevo capitulo de "cambiaron nuestras vidas" espero que les guste n.n **

**Las tecnicas que realicen las chicas (OC) son propiedad de las dueñas de estas :D**

**Con la colaboracion de:**

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

_Miyu utilizo su tiro especial "__Remate relámpago" y anoto el primer gol del partido, dejando al equipo azul con ventaja…_

**Capitulo 8:**

Se reanuda el partido, con la patada del equipo Rojo, Hiroto corre rápidamente por la cancha, da un pase a Goenji ya que Kogure había ido a marcarlo, Goenji le devuelve el balón a Hiroto el llego donde los defensas, Kurimatzu fue a detenerlo pero no lo logro, Hiroto iba en dirección a la portería pero, Shimori se le interpone.

Shisu-chan: no lograras pasar

Hiroto: eso lo veremos – Hiroto intento pasar a Shimori, pero ella se le interponía.

Shisu-chan: te dije que no lo harías, bien es ahora ¡Arena Movediza! – El campo que estaba alrededor de Hiroto se inundo de arena movediza, la cual impidió el movimiento de Hiroto, Shimori aprovecho el momento y le robo el balón rápidamente a Hiroto. Ella corrió velozmente por la cancha, y le dio un pase a Fudo.

Fudo: *_valla, estas chicas son mejor de lo que pensé_* - avanzo por la cancha y le dio un pase a Alice, ella corrió sin dificultad alguna, esquivo ágilmente a todos los jugadores rivales, quedo frente a la portería, Shimori y Miyu iban a su lado.

Alice: vamos Miyu, Shisu-chan

Ambas: Si – las tres chicas saltaron al mismo tiempo, mientras giran tras haber elevado el balón, cuando llegan hasta el, aparece un fondo color negro con gas de hielo y un viento frio envuelve el balón, el cual se empieza a hacer mas y mas grande, lo patean con mucha fuerza y va directo a la portería. Las tres: ¡Glacial de la Oscuridad Eterna! **(Este tiro es propiedad de Shimori)**

Endo: bien, este si lo detengo ¡martillo de ira! – el tiro tenia demasiada fuerza y no logro detenerlo. Suena el silbato del término del primer tiempo, las chicas celebran su segundo gol.

Yuko: bien hecho Alice, Shimori, Miyu

Alice: anotamos y vamos ganando por mucho

Todas: si – después se fueron a un lado de la cancha, les dieron a cada uno su botella correspondiente, luego ellas también tomaron una y se dispusieron a descansar.

Endo: vamos perdiendo, son increíbles, ¡las chicas son increíbles! – dijo emocionado.

Goenji: tanto su defensa como su ataque son impresionantes

Tsunami: debemos anotar

Kido: bien esto haremos en el segundo tiempo – todos los chicos del equipo rojo se reunieron a escuchar lo que Kido decía. Mientras tanto en el equipo azul…

Alice: ¿que tanto tramaran?

Miyu: seguramente Kido ya ideo un plan

Shisu-chan: eso debe ser, es el estratega estrella del Raimon

Valen: no se preocupen chicas, podremos contra ellos

Yuko: Valen tiene razón, hemos mejorado bastante, eso se ve en nuestro resultado, vamos 0-2 a favor de nosotras

Hijikata: bien, es hora del segundo tiempo

Todos: ¡si!

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones, los chicos del equipo rojo estaban convencidos de que darían vuelta el marcador, el segundo tiempo empezó con la patada de inicio de Valen hacia Alice. Alice rápidamente corrió por la cancha, pero de sorpresa se le apareció Nagumo, quien aprovecho para quitarle el balón a la chica, rápidamente dio un pase, los defensas no sabían para quien era, ya que el chico no dio señales claras, sin darse cuenta Suzuno dio un salto.

Suzuno: ¡impacto glacial! – él hiso su técnica, tachimukai no logro reaccionar y el ex alíen logro anotar el primer gol para el equipo rojo.

Endo: ¡bien hecho Suzuno! – reanudaron el partido, Toramaru era quien llevaba el balón, pero Kido rápidamente logro robarle el balón, corrió por la cancha esquivando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino, rápidamente llego a la portería pero Shimori logro marcarlo, pero logro darle un pase a Tsunami, quien sin pensarlo dos veces tiro.

Tsunami: ¡impulso Tsunami! – Tachimukai trato de detenerlo…

Tachimukai: ¡mano invencible! – trato de detenerlo, pero no lo logro, haciendo que el marcador quedara 2-2.

Kido: bien, logramos empatar

Endo: ¡vamos por el siguiente gol!

Todo el equipo rojo: ¡si!

Siguieron con el partido, Fudo era quien llevaba el balón, pero Midorikawa logro robarle el balón ágilmente, avanzo por la cancha, cuando iba cerca de la portería Yuko lo marco.

Yuko: de aquí no pasas

Midorikawa: eso lo veremos

Yuko: *_bien, este es mi momento, el de demostrar de que soy capaz_* ¡defensa suprema! – Yuko comenzó a correr velozmente alrededor de Midorikawa, haciendo que este se envolviera en un círculo de viento, de repente un relámpago golpea el balón y este sale volando hacia Yuko. – bien, ¡allá va Valen! – dijo dándole un pase a Valen.

Valen: ¡si! – ella recibió el pase sin problemas, ella corría por la cancha, pero llego Nagumo para marcarla, así que le dio un pase a Miyu.

Valen: ¡ten Miyu!

Miyu: bien, vamos – ella lo recibió sin dificultad alguna, ambas continuaron corriendo por la cancha, cuando estaban frente a la portería Miyu le devolvió el balón a Valen – ¡Vamos Valen!

Valen: ¡bien! – Dijo recibiendo el balón. - ¡cadenas estelares! - de su pecho salen cadenas que se enredan al balón, las cuales le dieron una fuerza sobrenatural y patea, el tiro se dirige a la portería con mucha velocidad, lo cual a Endo no le da la oportunidad de hacer una técnica y Valen anota, dejando el marcador nuevamente a su favor 3-2.

Endo: que velocidad…

Todas: ¡bien hecho Valen!

Alice: bien, vamos nuevamente ganando, sigamos así chicas

Todas: ¡si!

Nuevamente se reanuda el partido, el equipo rojo no pierde el tiempo, y rápidamente contratacan, quien lleva el balón es Kido, pero rápidamente se lo da Goenji quien estaba frente a la portería junto con Fubuki.

Goenji: bien, vamos Fubuki

Fubuki: ¡si!

Ambos: ¡Fuego cruzado! – los chicos realizaron su técnica con mucha fuerza.

Tachimukai: ¡mano diabólica! – el tiro de ambos fue mucho mas fuerte, lograron anotar y empatar el marcador 3-3.

Kido: ¡bien!

Continuaron con el partido, Toramaru era quien llevaba el balón, pero Kido se lo robo nuevamente, burlo a todos los contrincantes y se puso frente a la portería.

Kido: Fubuki, Hiroto ¡vamos!

Ambos: ¡si!

Los tres: ¡big bang! – los tres realizaron su técnica, Tachimukai volvió a utilizar la mano diabólica, pero no logro detener el balón, y así el equipo rojo dio vuelta el marcador 4-3 a su favor.

Shisu-chan: ¡vamos!

Miyu: ¡animo!

Alice: ¡lo lograremos!

Todas: ¡si!

El partido se reanudo, Kurimatzu llevaba el balón, pero Suzuno se lo robo, rápidamente Alice robo el balón y corrió por la cancha con el.

Alice: ¡Yuko! – todos se dieron cuenta de que Yuko, ya no estaba en la defensa, si no que ella estaba frente a la portería, Alice le dio un pase.

Yuko: ¡bien! – Ella recibió el pase sin problemas, y rápidamente se dispuso a tirar – aquí voy – Yuko pateo el balón hacia arriba, luego salto y cuando quedo a la altura del balón unos rayos aparecieron y envolvió el balón, seguidamente Yuko lo chuteo y el balón salió disparado igual que un rayo hacia la portería. - ¡Rayos de Zeus!

Endo: lo detendré ¡captura fantasma! – el tiro tenia tanta fuerza que no logro detenerlo, y así Yuko hiso que el marcador quedara empatado 4-4. De repente el silbato de término de partido suena quedando así empatados.

Endo: ¡que partido!

Goenji: estuvieron estupendas

Suzuno: son increíbles

Tsunami: me sorprendieron mucho

Fubuki: bien hecho chicas

Kido: tienen mucho talento, todas

Todas: ¡gracias!

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado :3 lamento si soy mala narrando un partido, es que nunca lo había hecho :P Bueno en el proximo capitulo los chicos deberan recompesar a las chicas :D (seran nuestros esclavos :3 okno u.u) saludos y gracias por leer :D**

**Dejen Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic xD espero que les guste :D**

**Con la colaboracion de:**

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

Capitulo 9:

Después del partido los chicos se fueron a la cabaña, las chicas le prepararon la comida, todos almorzaron y decidieron descansar un poco antes de ir a entrenar otra vez. Las chicas estaban hablando, y Kido se acercó a ellas.

Yuko: bueno, solo me que agradecerles por los review

Kido: disculpen… - dijo interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas.

Miyu: si, ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo sonriéndoles.

Kido: esto… - dijo mirando hacia el piso

Alice: ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Kido: yo quería saber…

Shisu: ¿que querías saber?

Kido: que era

Valen: ya me aburrí – se levanta de donde estaba, toma a Kido de la mano y se lo lleva a un lugar apartado. Cuando llega Valen nota que Kido estaba muy sonrojado, ella también se sonroja y le suelta rápidamente la mano – Esto… ¿Qué querías saber?

Kido: ¿como… como debemos recompensarlas?

Valen: a eso… no se, aun no hemos hablado de eso…

Kido: ya veo

Valen: después del partido les diremos

Kido: bien – dijo retirándose

Valen: aaahhh *suspiro* - ella también se retiro del lugar y fue con las chicas.

Yuko: y que paso 1313

Valen: no solo quería saber como tendrían que recompensarnos

Shisu: ¿y por eso le costó tanto hablar?

Alice: tal vez solo quería una escusa para

Miyu: puede ser… jeje

Valen: no… no lo creo – dijo sonrojándose.

Yuko: y bien, ¿que haremos?

Alice: mmm… se suponía que seria una cita ¿no? – dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Shisu: noooooooooo aun nooooooooo - _

Miyu: si será mejor que la cita venga de ellos

Valen: si, tienen razón

Yuko: yo tengo una idea – ^-^/

Shisu: ¿Cuál?

Yuko: jeje que sean nuestros esclavos – dijo con un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

Todas: ¡hecho! – dijeron inmediatamente.

Yuko: wow ni la pensaron – dijo de lo más calmada._.

Miyu: es que una oportunidad así no se presenta dos veces

Alice: y menos con el chico que tu elijas

Shisu: y es obvio a quienes elegiremos

Valen: eso no hay para que discutirlo

Yuko: pero… no seria raro que los elijamos a ellos

Shisu: sonara muy sospechoso

Alice: hay que hacer que parezca casualidad

Miyu: y como haremos eso…

Valen: e oído que se pueden arreglar nombres al azar de una computadora **(ni idea si se puede xD)**

Miyu: ¿alguien sabe?

Yuko: ¡yo!

Todas: ¿enserio?

Yuko: si, solo necesito un notebook **(o laptop, u ordenador, o portátil, como les llamen ustedes :D)**, ya que no traje la mía jeje

Alice: yo tengo una, voy por ella – Alice fue rápidamente a buscarlo, y rápidamente regreso – aquí esta

Yuko: bien – dijo tomándola, y escribiendo rápidamente en ella – bien, esta todo listo… con esto parecerá que es un "coincidencia"

Todas: genial

Endo: bien, es hora de la practica, ¡vamos!

Todos: ¡si!

Todos fueron al entrenamiento, cuando terminaron las chicas les dieron sus respectivas botellas y toallas.

Endo: vaya, hoy si que la hemos pasado genial, primero ese partido espectacular, y luego este entrenamiento.

Miyu: creo que es el momento – dijo susurrándole a las chicas

Todas: si

Valen: chicos, Kido tiene que darles a conocer una condición del partido – Todos miraron a Kido.

Kido: lo que sucede, es que si ellas anotaban un gol por su cuenta tendríamos que compensarlas

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Endo: ¿y… y que clase de compensación?

Todas: jejeje – reían malvadamente haciendo que todos los chicos se asustaron.

Endo: me… me dan mie… miedo

Valen: tranquilo primito, no somos tan malas

Todos: ¡¿Primos?!

Ambos: ¡si!

Valen: ¿que Endo no se los había dicho?

Kido: creo que omitió ese detalle

Endo: se me olvido – todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

Suzuno: bueno, pero ¿cual es la compensación?

Valen: es un secreto

Shisu: no todos ustedes lo harán

Alice: solo serán 5 de ustedes

Miyu: y se elegirán al azar

Todas: ¡Yuko as los honores!

Yuko: bien – dijo tomando el notebook – estos son – apretó un botón y muchos nombres comenzaron a revolverse en la pantalla, hasta que al final solo se veían 5 – esos son

Kido: Suzuno

Suzuno: ¿yo?

Kido: Tsunami

Tsunami: mi persona

Kido: Goenji

Goenji: ¿eh?

Kido: yo, ¿eh? ¡Yo!

Todas: ¡si!

Kido: y Fubuki

Fubuki: ¿yo también?

Yuko: por favor le pedimos a el resto del equipo se vaya, nos veremos – dijo con un megáfono

Shisu: ¿de donde lo sacaste?

Yuko: ni idea – a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime. Todo el resto del equipo se fue, solo quedaron las chicas y los nombrados.

Valen: bien

Miyu: ustedes

Shisu: serán

Alice: nuestros - todas dijeron de una forma malvada.

Yuko: ¡esclavos! – dijo de la manera mas infantil.

Chicas: ¡Yuko! – dijeron regañándola.

Yuko: lo lamento… - dijo disculpándose – esclavos – dijo de la misma manera que las demás.

Los chicos: ¡¿Qué?!

Valen: lo que oyeron

Miyu: deberán divertidos

Alice: hacernos caso

Shisu: y cumplirnos nuestros caprichos

Kido: entonces ¿seremos uno y uno?

Todas: ¡si!

Goenji: quien elegirá

Miyu: será al lazar

Suzuno: de que manera

Shisu: de la misma que los elegimos

Tsunami: ¿es decir con la computadora?

Alice: si, con el mismo método

Kido: entonces cualquiera puede quedar con cualquiera

Valen: así es, cualquier combinación es posible

Fubuki: ¿sin devoluciones o cambios?

Yuko: claro que no – dijo molesta – bien comencemos – dijo de lo mas alegre.

Todos: bi-po-la-ri-dad

Yuko: me lo dicen muy seguido, bien – dijo apretando el botón y rápidamente comenzaron a revolverse los nombres, hasta que finalmente aparecieron las parejas.

Valen: son Miyu y Goenji

Ambos: si – se sonrojaron.

Shisu: Alice y Tsunami

Ambos: si – se sonrojaron.

Miyu: Valen y Kido

Ambos: si – se sonrojaron.

Yuko: Shisu-chan y Suzuno

Ambos: si – se sonrojaron.

Shisu: Yuko y Fubuki

Ambos: si – se sonrojaron.

Yuko: bien, como mañana no entrenaran

Valen: tendrán que estar con nosotras

Miyu: absolutamente todo el día

Alice: sin excusas ni reclamos

Shisu: deben hacernos caso en todo

Los chicos: ¡si!

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D dejen review opinando de que forma pueden torturar a  
Kido  
Goenji  
Tsunami  
Suzuno  
Fubuki  
jeje saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Hola, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic xD**

**Con la colaboracion de:**

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

Capitulo 10:

Ya había amanecido y poco a poco 5 chicas comenzaron a despertar con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, ya que hoy era el día en el que se iban a divertir en grande, rápidamente las chicas se vistieron lo mas hermosa que pudieron, quedando relucientes y envidiables ante cualquier otra chica. Se fueron a preparar el desayuno, cuando ya tenían todo listo comenzaron a llegar los chicos, hasta que solamente faltaban 5 los cuales eran Kido, Tsunami, Goenji, Suzuno y Fubuki.

Endo: por que no vendran los chicos

Kazemaru: ¿les pasara algo? – ante esto las chicas comenzaron a reír, ya que sabían que era lo que sucedía.

Yuko: ¿tendrán miedo? – dijo susurrando a las chicas.

Miyu: seguro es eso

Valen: jeje tarde o temprano tendrán que venir

Alice: es cierto, deben cumplirnos

Shisu: jeje no se escaparan

Yuko: tienen razón

Mientras tanto los nombrados estaban en una habitación reunidos, ya estaban alistados, se habían puesto lo mejor que tenían, se habían peinado y se habían puesto bastante perfume.

Kido: esto ya me esta mareando, se han combinado todos los olores de los perfumes

Fubuki: tienes razón Kido, pero tú también te has bañado en perfume

Suzuno: eso es cierto, seguro intentas agradar a Valen – el nombrado se sonrojo.

Tsunami: y tu a Shimori

Suzuno: ¡cállate! Que tu estas en las mismas con Alice – dijo completamente sonrojado.

Goenji: ¡ya cállense!

Kido: tú no te metas, que vas detrás de Miyu – los cuatro chicos discutían completamente sonrojados.

Fubuki: vamos chicos por favor cálmense – dijo tratando de calmar a los chicos, pero fue un intento fallido.

Goenji: ¡no molestes, que tú ya pareces baboso detrás de Yuko! – Fubuki se sonrojo, pero sin pensarlo le respondió a Goenji.

Fubuki: ¡YA ME HARTARON, YA QUE SI HABLAMOS DE BABOSOS ESTAMOS IGUALES LOS 5!, ¡Kido crees que no se nota como miras a Valen, poco mas y te tenemos que dar un babero, y tu Suzuno te pones como tomate cada ves que miras a Shimori, no pasas ni 5 minutos sin mirarla, para que hablar de Tsunami, puede a ver un concurso de surf y ni siquiera te darías cuenta ya que te encuentras extremadamente concentrado en Alice y tú Goenji, el chico frio y goleador de Raimon, el indiferente ante cualquier situación, esta enamorado hasta las patas de Miyu y es tan notorio que hasta Endo se daría cuenta! ¡Y ya me harte de esto todos ustedes se declararan hoy si o si incluyéndome a mi, ya que como lo dijo Goenji estoy baboso por Yuko ¿y que? Lo reconozco, a si que se declararan hoy, ¿entendieron?! – dijo de los mas exaltado.

Todos: s-si – dijeron con miedo, ya que jamás habían visto así a Fubuki.

Fubuki: bien, ¡vamos!

Todos: ¡si!

Y así los chicos se fueron hacia el comedor, cuando entraron todos se les quedaron viendo raro, pero ellos no tomaron en cuenta eso, miraron a todos los lados en búsqueda de las chicas, pero no las encontraron.

Kido: ¿y las chicas?

Hiroto: dijeron que irían por sus cosas, ya que después debían salir, aquí les dejaron sus desayunos – los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos y lugares y desayunaron sin problemas. Después de un rato casi todo se fueron yendo del comedor, solo quedando los 5 chicos.

Suzuno: ¡me hare viejo!

Shisu: no lo creo – dijo entrando con el resto de las chicas.

Tsunami: ¡al fin llegan!

Alice: ¿tan impacientes estaban por ser nuestros esclavos?

Goenji: mejor no vuelvas a hablar Tsunami

Tsuanmi: bien…

Miyu: bueno basta de charla que hay mucho que hacer

Valen: así es, primero haremos una actividad todos juntos

Shisu: y después nos iremos cada una por nuestra cuenta con nuestro respectivo esclavo

Yuko: bien, comenzaremos, lo que haremos todos juntos será… ¡un desfile de modas!

Los chicos: nos desfilaran – decían con estrellitas en los ojos.

Las chicas: ¡no, ustedes nos desfilaran a nosotras!

Los chicos: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuko: así es, ya tenemos listo el escenario

Alice: así que vayan a cambiarse

Shisu: en la habitación ya están listos los trajes

Miyu: cada trajes tienen sus nombres

Valen: vayan a cambiarse rápido, saben que no tienen otra opción

Los chicos: si… - los 5 chicos se fueron al lugar indicado, al entrar vieron 5 fundas con sus nombres que al parecer contenían los trajes, cada uno abrió la suya, y al ver la vestimenta se quedaron de piedra, después de un rato al fin uno de ellos pudo articular una palabra…

Kido: so-son… ves-vestidos

Tsuanmi: y ni siquiera nos vienen los colores

Todos: ¡TSUNAMI!

Tsunami: perdón, perdón

Goenji: miren una nota – dijo tomando un papel que había en una mesita

Fubuki: ¿Qué dice?

Suzuno: esto: es obligación lo de los vestidos, o si no les espera algo mucho peor wuajajajaja

Kido: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Suzuno: por que aquí aparece

Kido: ya veo… ¿Qué haremos?

Fubuki: no tenemos más opción

Goenji: es cierto, o sino nos tocara algo peor

Kido: bien, llego el momento – los chicos tragaron saliva y luego se vistieron, cuando terminaron entro Yuko.

Yuko: hola hola

Fubuki: hola…

Yuko: mmm… están violables

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuko: que están ambles jeje *_casi la embarro_* bien, vamos los iremos llamando de a uno para que pasen al escenario.

Todos: ¡¿escenario?!

Yuko: si, están todos ansiosos por verlos desfilar

Todos: ¡no! TT_TT

Yuko: ya no lloren, que ya vamos a empezar

En la sala de la cabaña había un gran escenario, y estaba todo el equipo sentado, y las chicas estaban a un lado del escenario con un micrófono cada una.

Yuko: bien vamos a empezar

Todas: ¡si!

Yuko: bien chicos, comenzaremos con el desfile

Alice: el primero es ¡Tsunami! Quien nos viene a mostrar un hermoso modelo de vestido de fiesta – y así Tsunami apareció en escenario con un vestido escote corazón, era hasta la rodilla, era de color rosado y tenia unos corazones rojos, llevaba zapatos bajos rosados; Tsunami comenzó a caminar y de repente todos estallan a carcajadas y eso produce que Tsunami se pusiera rojo; rápidamente dio la vuelta y se fue.

Shisu: jeje bueno ahora nuestro segundo modelo es Suzuno quien nos muestra un hermoso vestido de verano – Suzuno no tuvo mas opción y fue al escenario con un vestido con tiritas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, era de color celeste con girasoles amarillos y sandalias de plataforma amarillas; todos lo quedaron viendo extraño, hasta que el primero en reír fue Nagumo, y así todos continuaron riéndose del pobre albino, hasta que decidió dar media vuelta e irse.

Valen: jajaja bueno, el siguiente es Kido quien modelara un traje formal – con pesar Kido fue hacia el escenario, llevaba una blusa blanca con mangas aglobadas, una falda negra hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y zapatos altos negros, sin demora todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse sin parar haciendo que Kido se pusiera rojo y se fuera del escenario.

Miyu: jiji y ahora viene Goenji quien nos trae un hermoso vestido de gala – y así Goenji apareció en el escenario con un vestido largo y con un solo hombro, de color rojo pasión y zapatos de tacon aguja rojos; de primera todos lo quedaron mirando, hasta que Fudo salió con un comentario "¡te ves rica de rojo!" y ahí todos estallaron en carcajadas, Goenji lo único que hizo fue irse del escenario.

Yuko: jajaja morí jajaja bueno y ahora viene ¡Fubuki! A modelar un hermoso vestido para el invierno – sin mas remedio Fubuki apareció en el escenario con un vestido manga larga de color café, llevaba medias y botas largas; todos comenzaron a reír, sin parar haciendo que el albino se fuera con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, bueno si es que le quedaba.

Todas: y eso fue todo el desfile

Miyu: esperamos que les haya gustado

Shisu: pediremos que estos otros días tengan discreción

Alice: y que no molesten a los chicos por esto

Valen: bueno, pueden irse gracias por asistir

Yuko: nosotras iremos a sacar de la depresión a los chicos

Todos: ¡bay! – las chicas se fueron hacia donde estaban los chicos, para su suerte ya estaban vestidos, los encontraron a todos humillados en un rincón, las chicas ante tal imagen solamente rieron.

Miyu: vamos chicos no es para tanto

Alice: era para pasar un buen rato

Valen: no se preocupen que no hubieron fotografías

Shisu: tampoco se burlaran de ustedes ¿verdad Yuko?

Alice: ¿y Yuko?

Miyu: ¡ahí! – dijo apuntando hacia la esquina donde estaban los chicos, y vieron que Yuko los picaba uno por uno con un palito.

Yuko: pica, pica, pica -3-

Todas: ¡basta!

Yuko: bien, perdón - dijo con un puchero; los chicos se levantaron de la esquina, y miraron a las chicas

Los chicos: ¿y ahora que?

Yuko: ahora nos separamos, recuerden en parejas

Todos: ¡si!

Y así todos los chicos y chicas se fueron en las respectivas parejas hacia distintos lugares.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :D DEJEN REVIEW *-* saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :3 aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fic :D espero que les guste...**

**Con la colaboracion de:**

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Todos se habían separado, yéndose de acuerdo a las parejas que se habían armado "casualmente".

Con Miyu y Goenji:

Goenji: bien, se supone que soy tu esclavo, ¿que quieres que haga?

Miyu: mmm… la verdad es que no se, aun no lo había pensado – a Goenji se cayo al estilo anime.

Goenji: vaya, así se habla

Miyu: pero no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá alguna tortura

Goenji: ¿tor-tortura? – dijo con miedo.

Miyu: ¡si! Ahora vamos por un helado

Goenji: bien… *_recuerda Goenji, debes confesarte, debes buscar el momento adecuado_*

Con Alice y Tsunami:

Tsunami: y bien, ¿Qué haremos?

Alice: pues… - dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón.

Tsunami: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un parque acuático?, conozco muy bien Okinawa

Alice: muy bien, vamos – dijo tomando la mano del chico y corriendo hacia una dirección cualquiera.

Tsunami: ¡espera!

Alice: ¿acaso voy en la dirección incorrecta?

Tsunami: no, pero… *_debo buscar el momento adecuado para decirle lo que siento_*

Alice: ¡vamos! – dicho eso, ambos siguieron corriendo.

Con Valen y Kido:

Valen: haber, a donde deberíamos ir primero mmm…

Kido: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un museo?

Valen: que aburrido, mejor vamos a mmm… un acuario

Kido: perfecto, vamos

Valen: muy bien, mmm… vamos por aquí demás que encontramos uno

Kido: bien vamos *_ya encontrare un lugar tranquilo para confesarme_* - y así Valen y Kido se fueron a buscar un acuario.

Con Shisu y Suzuno:

Suzuno: mmmm… que quieres que hagamos

Shisu: no se, tú eres el hombre aquí, tu debes invitarme a algún lado

Suzuno: que te parece si… vamos a mmm…

Shisu: ¿cine?

Suzuno: eso al cine *_bien, será la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo lo que siento por ella_*

Shisu: ¿Suzuno, me estas escuchando?

Suzuno: ¿ah? Perdón ¿Qué decías?

Shisu: que nos demos prisa para ver que funciones tiene hoy

Suzuno: si, si, vamos – y así ambos se dirigieron en dirección al cine.

Con Yuko y Fubuki:

Fubuki: bien, y ¿que quieres hacer?

Yuko: pues, no se me ocurre nada, podría ser mmm… un parque de diversiones

Fubuki: bien, vamos

Yuko: wiii quiero ir a la casa embrujada

Fubuki: me parece una muy buena idea, vamos *_bien, ese es un lugar perfecto para confesarme_*

Yuko: bien ¡vamos! – salió corriendo y Fubuki la siguió.

Otra vez con Miyu y Goenji:

Miyu: bien, esta heladeria será perfecta

Goenji: muy vamos – ambos entraron y se dirigieron al heladero.

Heladero: ¿Qué van a querer?

Miyu: un especial de fresa…

Heladero: muy bien – lo prepara y se lo da.

Miyu: muchas gracias

Heladero: ¿y tú muchacho?

Goenji: un especial de chocolate

Heladero: bien – lo prepara y se lo da a Goenji.

Goenji: gracias – dijo recibiendo y pagando ambos helados - ¿vamos a sentarnos?

Miyu: si, vamos – ambos se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron a tomar sus helados.

Goenji: *_debo, buscar un tema de conversación, y también debo saber quien le gusta_*

Miyu: ¿sucede algo?

Goenji: no, no es nada

Miyu: bien…

Goenji: y dime… ¿tienes novio?

Miyu: ¿a que se debe la pregunta? – dijo sonrojada.

Goenji: simple curiosidad

Miyu: pues no, no tengo

Goenji: ya veo… y… ¿hay alguien que te interese?

Miyu: ¿eh? – se sonrojo aun mas – pues si, si hay alguien que me interese

Goenji: ya veo… *_debo saber quien es_* ¿y lo conozco?

Miyu: la verdad es que si, y muy bien – después de decir eso ambos se sirvieron sus helados en silencio.

Goenji: bien, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Miyu: la verdad es que quiero ir de compras, ¡si eso, vamos de compras! - ambos salieron de la heladería y se fueron a una tienda.

En ese mismo momento con Alice y Tsunami:

Tsunami: bien, llegamos este es

Alice: ¡genial! Pero se me olvidaba un detalle… mmm… no tengo traje de baño

Tsunami: yo tampoco mmm… adentro hay una tienda vamos, yo te compro uno

Alice: ¿enserio? ¡Genial! Vamos – entraron y se dirigieron a una tienda, cuando entraron Alice rápidamente se fue a ver los trajes de baño – wow están muy lindos… quiero este dijo tomando un bikini negro con detalles plateados.

Tsunami: bien, yo me llevare este – dijo tomando un bañador de hombre azul marino.

Vendedora: ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

Tsunami: claro, me llevo estos dos

Vendedora: muy bien, su novia se vera muy linda con este bikini – ambos se sonrojaron mucho. – Aquí están - Tsunami le paga y recibe las bolsas.

Ambos: gracias – después de eso cada uno se va a el respectivo vestidor y se cambian, Tsunami salió y primero y se quedo esperando a Alice, después de unos minutos ella salió y Tsunami se le quedo viendo como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Alice: ¿Qué tal me veo? – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Tsunami: te ves… ¡te ves guapísima!

Alice: ¡gracias!

Tsunami: bien vamos a disfrutar – y así ambos se fueron a las piscinas, se subieron a los toboganes, hicieron una guerra de agua, etc. Después ambos fueron a cambiarse, y cuando estaban listos - ¿ahora que hacemos?

Alice: pues quiero ir de compras, ¿vamos?

Tsunami: si, vamos – y así ambos se dirigieron a una tienda.

En el mismo momento con Valen y Kido:

Kido: bien, encontramos el acuario

Valen: ¡si! ¡Vamos a entrar!

Kido: ¡claro! - ambos se acercaron a la entrada, Kido pago los ticket y entraron al acuario, donde obviamente había un gran numero de criaturas marinas.

Valen: wow que hermosos son estos peces, me encantan

Kido: si, están muy bellos

Valen: mira que hermosas están las tortugas

Kido: si…

¿?: Hola preciosa, dime no quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo y mis amigos – dijo dirigiéndose a Valen.

Valen: no gracias, ¿vamos Kido a otro lugar?

Kido: vamos – iban comenzando a caminar, pero uno de ellos toma de la mano a Valen.

Valen: ¡suéltame!

¿?: Tú vienes con nosotros

Kido: vamos, suéltala

¿?: ¿O que, que vas a hacer?

Kido: demonios…

Valen: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! – grito lo bastantemente fuerte como para que llegaran unos guardias, y se llevaron a l grupo de chicos.

Kido: lamento no haberte podido ayudar – dijo cabizbajo.

Valen: no hay problema, sé que no eres peleador, y eso me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo que Kido se sonrojara.

Kido: gracias, bien, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Valen: pues… quiero ir de compras ¿me acompañas?

Kido: claro que si, vamos – y así ambos chicos salieron del acuario y se dirigieron a alguna tienda.

En ese mismo momento con Shisu y Suzuno:

Shisu: a ver, que películas hay mmm…

Suzuno: *_por lo que se a las chicas les gusta las de romance así que…_* que te parece si vemos amor sin barreras

Shisu: naaa que fome, mejor veamos una de terror como la amenaza de los zombis

Suzuno: jeje bien - y así Suzuno compro los boletos e ingresaron en completo silencio a la sala, después de un buen rato la función comenzó, al principio iba todo bien, la película no asustaba, pero mediante iba avanzando se volvió mas terrorífica. Shisu al principio solo apretaba fuertemente los descansa brazos, pero en un momento de la película…

Shisu: ¡kyaaaaa! – se asusto tanto que grito y se abrazó a Suzuno, el cual se sonrojo bastante.

Suzuno: tranquila es solo una película

Shizu: lo se

Suzuno: ¿entonces?

Shisu: es que en verdad me da mucho miedo

Suzuno: no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte

Shisu: aws ya me siento mejor

Suzuno: que bien – y así siguieron ambos viendo la película sin ningún inconveniente mas, después de un rato salieron de la sala donde estaban viendo la película, ya que había terminado.

Shisu: mmm… estuvo muy buena

Suzuno: siiii, y bien ¿ahora que?

Shisu: mmm… tengo ganas de ir de compras ¿vamos?

Suzuno: si, vamos – y así ambos se dirigieron hacia alguna tienda.

En ese mismo momento con Yuko y Fubuki:

Fubuki: bien, este es el parque de diversiones

Yuko: wow es gigante, ¡vamos!

Fubuki: si – y así ambos avanzaron por el parque, en busca de un solo objetivo, la casa embrujada…

Yuko: vaya, no la veo por ninguna parte

Fubuki: debería estar por aquí mmm…

Yuko: si, mmm… creo que es esa – rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia un local que aparentemente era la casa embrujada, Fubuki la siguió – si, esta es – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fubuki: bien, entremos – Fubuki pago los boletos, y entraron, al comienzo estaba todo bien, no habían cosas que asustaran, pero de repente…

Yuko: kyaaaa

Fubuki: ¿que te sucedió?

Yuko: alguien me toco la pierna

Fubuki: pero si solo son muñecos…

Yuko: no importa, quiero salir de aquí, no me gustan los fantasmas pervertidos

Fubuki: tienes razón, vamos – ambos salieron de la casa embrujada – bien, y ahora que haremos – dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Yuko: ¡vamos de compras! **(o si, a todas se les ocurrió la misma idea :3)**

Fubuki: bien, vamos – y así ambos se marcharon a una tienda…

….

Cuando todas estaban frente a una, se dieron cuenta de que todas habían elegido la misma; alegremente las 5 chicas entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a revisar todo lo que estaba a su paso. Mientras tanto los chicos las esperaban cerca de la caja.

Kido: ¿y como les a ido?

Todos: mal

Kido: a mi igual…

Goenji: tengo una idea

Fubuki: ¿Cuál?

Goenji: vengan, acérquense – los chicos le hicieron caso y se acercaron a él, y así Goenji les conto su idea.

Con las chicas:

Yuko: mmm… no me gusto nada

Valen: a mi tampoco

Alice: vamos a otra tienda

Miyu: si, será lo mejor

Shisu: ¿eh y los chicos?

Todas: ¡¿Dónde están?!

Vendedora: ¿hablan de los 5 chicos que andaban con ustedes?

Todas: ¡si!

Vendedora: se fueron, pero les dejaron esta nota

Yuko: gracias – dijo recibiéndola.

Miyu: ¿Qué dice?

Shisu: vamos léela

Yuko: ok, dice "vayan a las 5:30 a la cancha donde jugamos el partido, vayan todas"

Valen: son las 5:20

Alice: ¿vamos?

Todas: ¡vamos! – y así las chicas se fueron hacia el lugar indicado, al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

Alice: no

Valen: puede

Shisu: ser

Miyu: es

Yuko: increíble

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen REVIEW *-* y nos vemos en el prox capitulo que es el final, bay saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holas... aquí les dejo el final de este fic ^^ lamento que sea tan corto, pero... no se me ocurrio nada más xD de verdad perdón... bueno ahora sin mas...**_  
_

**Con la colaboración de:**

**-SarayZoro**

**-AliceSmith98**

**-Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Valen Mizukoshi**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Yuko: ok, dice "vayan a las 5:30 a la cancha donde jugamos el partido, vayan todas"_

_Valen: son las 5:20_

_Alice: ¿vamos?_

_Todas: ¡vamos! – y así las chicas se fueron hacia el lugar indicado, al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa…_

_Alice: no_

_Valen: puede_

_Shisu: ser_

_Miyu: es_

_Yuko: increíble _

Capitulo 12:

Las chicas estaban mas que sorprendidas, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ellas se veía un gran lienzo, pintado a mano, muy abstracto por así decirlo, pero lo que contaba era lo que decía; las chicas seguían sorprendidas, leían una y otra vez, lo que decía… "¿quieren ser nuestras novias?", y frente a ese lienzo estaban Goenji, Suzuno, Kido, Tsunami y Fubuki, cada uno con un ramo de rosas…

Goenji: que dices Miyu… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo acercándose a la chica.

Miyu: yo… ¡SI! Si quiero Goenji…

Goenji: no sabes lo feliz que me haces – después de decir eso tomo a la chica de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cual transmitía todos sus sentimientos; también le entrego el ramo de rosas.

Suzuno: y tú Shisu, que respondes ¿serias mi novia?

Shisu: Suzuno… ¡Siiiii! Por supuesto

Suzuno: me siento muy feliz – se acercó a la chica, la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso lleno de amor, luego le entrego el ramo de rosas.

Kido: Valen tú ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Valen: ¿yo? Pues… me encantaría serlo

Kido: me alegra oír eso – tomo a la chica de los hombros y la besó tiernamente, luego le dio el ramo de rosas.

Tsunami: bien, Alice ¿tú quisieras ser la novia de ese surfista?

Alice: ¡si! ¡Claro que si quiero ser tu novia!

Tsunami: ¡si, que bien, dijo que si! – el chico alegremente la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para darle un cálido beso, luego le dio las rosas.

Fubuki: pues yo… tú… ¿quieres?

Yuko: jajaja ¡si! ¡Si quiero!

Fubuki: fue mas difícil de lo que pensé – él le tomo el mentón de la chica y le dio un dulce beso con amor, luego le dio las rosas.

Yuko: bien chicas esta será nuestra fecha

Miyu: si, la fecha de todas, nuestra fecha…

Alice: mmm… que bien, ahora todo será mejor

Shisu: lo conseguimos, y en tiempo record

Valen: y fue mas fácil de lo que pensábamos

Y así todas volvieron a la cabaña, pero volvían de la mano del amor de sus vidas, iban las cinco parejas muy felices, pues sabían que desde ahora sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente; pero todo seria mejor, después de todo no siempre estas de aniversario de noviazgo la misma fecha que tus amigas.

Fin!

* * *

**eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el pequeño final dejen review *-* y de nuevo lamento lo corto que a sido el capitulo :c**


End file.
